A Women of Few Words
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: A new cross-dressing student enters Ouran, but how will she affect the Host Club when they think she is a he? How will she effect them when they find out she's a girl? No real summary rated T for language. Officially a KaoruxOC story! Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A Women of Few Words**

Prologue: Ouran Academy

_Name:__ Hisoka Fukazawa_

_Age:__ 17_

_Gender:__ Female_

_Nationality:__ Japanese_

_Date of Birth:__ November 3__rd_

_Star Sign:__ Scorpio_

_Height:__ 5'8" (172.78cm)_

_Blood Type:__ AB_

_Hair Colour: __White/Blonde_

_Eye Colour:__ Green_

_Occupation:__ None_

_Allergies: __Dust, seafood._

_Hobbies:__ Singing, playing guitar, playing piano, swimming._

_Academic Achievements: __Top of her class every year since grade two, won speech competition two years in a row in public school, won spelling bee once in public school._

_Family:__ Mother-(Akira) is a well known actress, father-(Shin) owns the Fukazawa Co., where things such as cell phones and laptops are made, younger brother-(Akihiro, 13 years of age) no occupation, older sister-(Fumiko, 20 years of age) works as a nurse at Ouran, older brother-(Ryo, 22 years of age) works with the Ootori police force._

_Yuzuru Suoh looked up from the resume of the young girl seated in front of him. He smiled kindly at Hisoka, and she gave a faint smile in return._

_ "Well Hisoka, your resume is definitely in check, so you may start school at Ouran on…" Mr. Suoh paused to think for a moment. "Let's see… Today is Thursday… So you may start school next Monday. Does that sound alright?"_

_ Hisoka nodded her head once. "That sounds perfect Mr. Suoh, thank you." She stood up, as did said man, and shook his hand._

_ "It is a pleasure to have you at Ouran, Miss. Fukazawa." Mr. Suoh bowed deeply._

_ "Will be, Mr. Suoh," Hisoka chuckled lightly at his confused expression and explained herself with a small smile. "I'm not at Ouran yet."_

_ "Ah yes, but you will be soon enough. I will send your uniform to your house, alright?"_

_ "Yes, that's fine Mr. Suoh." Hisoka replied, looking at the floor and chewing her lip thoughtfully, looking as though she was trying to make a decision. Mr. Suoh tilted her face up so that she was looking at him._

_ "What's wrong Hisoka, something on your mind?" He asked, genuinely concerned._

_ "It's just…" She trailed off, gazing out the window without removing her chin from Mr. Suoh's hand. Mr. Suoh silently prodded her to continue and Hisoka sighed. "I was wondering… Could I enter Ouran as a… Boy?"_

**AN/**

**Yes, I know, it's short. Sue me. (NOT REALLY :O)**

**Anyways, this just a prologue, all I wanted to do was let you guys know little bit about Hisoka and this is convenient. Anyways, please review! **

**Chapter two will be up soon!**

**Oh, and by the way, Hisoka is a unisex name, (a name that can be used by both genders. Example, Alex) so don't worry about people figuring out she's a girl because of her name.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran

Chapter One: Welcome to Ouran

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

"Hisoka…? Miss…? Are you awake?" A gentle prodding in my side woke me from my dreamless sleep, and I groaned, rolling over in a lazy attempt to make it stop.

However, the poking continued.

I groaned again and sat up in bed, looking to my right to see my personal maid, Umeko, standing there with a broom in her hand.

"So _that's _what was poking me…" I said, rubbing my eyes in a feeble attempt to make my drowsiness disappear.

Again, nothing went like I had hoped.

I laid down on my bed again and shut my eyes. Hoping that sleep would find me again. When was I going to finally realize that nothing _ever_ went my way?

For you see, next thing I knew, I was on the floor, wrapped up in my black satin sheets and buried under three of my five, also black satin covered, pillows.

I wiggled around, trying to free myself from my blanket and finally managed to get one arm out. I knocked the pillows aside and pealed the blanket off of me, then stood up to see Umeko laughing her ass off.

I glared at her then smirked. As I headed out to door of my room, I called back over my shoulder, "Just remember, you're the one that has to make my bed!" I heard her laughing instantly stop as mine began.

When I reached the kitchen, my laughter had also died down, and I walked over to where the chef, Kenshin, was preparing breakfast.

"My my Hisoka, you're up early. What's the special occasion?" He chuckled.

I just shrugged. I was a woman of very few words. "First day at Ouran, remember? I will get her back to burying me in my sheets though…"

"Again? That's the second time this week…" My mother, Akira Fukazawa, asked as she looked up from her newest fashion catalogue. "Should we talk to her about it?"

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to get her in trouble. "Nah, its okay mom. It's kinda fun, and beside," I replied, my signature evil smirk returning to my face. "She has to clean it up." At this, both my mother and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" My father, Shin Fukazawa, asked as he calmly entered the room.

"Oh nothing dear." My mother replied, waving a hand in an action of dismissal.

Just then, Kenshin handed me some chocolate chip pancakes and wild berry syrup, knowing that I preferred to put the syrup on myself. Suddenly, before I could even open the bottle's lid and hand reached down and stole a pancake.

"Hey!" I whined. "That's my pancake Fumiko!"

My sister, Fumiko, laughed as she sat down beside me. "Oh relax, Hisoka. I just stole one!"

"Exactly, and stealing is wrong." I said in a fake snooty voice.

Fumiko poked me in the nose and said, "Well, you don't need four, so now you have three."

"Two, actually." Another voice interrupted as yet another hand came down and stole a pancake. I scowled at my older brother, Ryo.

"Oniisan! You're just as mean as oneesan!" I fake pouted. They knew the reason I took so many was to give them each one. "And besides, I'm a growing girl. I need my food."

We couldn't take it anymore, we all burst out laughing. Umeko came into the room holding my little brother Akihiro, by his elbow.

I sighed. "Oh no… What'd he do this time?" I asked as I ate my pancakes.

"He was sneaking around in the attic again." I wrinkled my nose, almost in disgust.

"'Hiro!" I exclaimed, using his nickname. "Why would you want to look in_ there_? It's cover in _dust_."

Hiro smiled sheepishly and his bangs flopped into his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "I don't know sis… Just bored I guess…"

I sighed as I finished my pancakes and stood up. Then I walked over to him and crouched down to his level before ruffling his white/blonde hair that we had gotten from our father, while Ryo and Fumiko had our mother's black hair.

"Alright… Now you be good. I have to get ready and head off to school!" I stood up and walked back to my room, Umeko following close behind.

"Hisoka? I have a question…" She asked as she looked at the box containing my uniform.

I smirked, having a feeling I knew what her question was. "Yes Umeko? What is it?"

"Why did they send you a male uniform?"

I smiled, looking out the window, as I had the tendency to do. "Well Umeko, the answer is simple- I am going to be attending Ouran as a boy."

Umeko stared at me, mouth agape. "W-What?" She finally managed. "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Do your parents know of your decision?"

"Yes, they said I could do so if I pleased."

Umeko stared once more. "Now I see why you told me to wake you early for your first day of school…"

I nodded. "My dad picked me up some chest-bindings already, and my mom picked up some casual male clothes in case I have friends over after school."

Umeko nodded and we got down to business. My chest was bound, and I changed into my uniform. After that was done, I handed Umeko a pair of scissors, who just looked at them.

"What are these for?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and replied with a simple, "Well I can't exactly have long hair if I'm a boy, now can I?" And Umeko's eyes widened with understanding.

"Hurry up and do it Umeko, I still need to get my lunch." I said and looked at Umeko in the mirror as she set to work. She had been with my family since I was three, and had often styled Ryo's hair and now Hiro's hair as well, so I trusted her to give me a suitable haircut.

Ten minutes later, she was finished, and I was left to check my new hairstyle as Umeko went to get a broom. It was short, just barely covering my ears, and was sort of spiky. I ran my fingers through it, then tousled it a little. My bangs flopped into my eyes, as my brother's did so often.

I liked it.

As Umeko came in, she saw me smiling faintly at my reflection and came up, patting me on the shoulder as she too, silently praised my new look.

My white/blonde hair contrasted nicely with my lightly tanned complexion. My emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle in a way I'd never noticed before- maybe my hair just got in the way. My new Ouran uniform, including the shiny black leather shoes, made me looked almost professional- like the owner of a company, which I could very well be in the future.

My older brother Ryo had decided on his career already, as had my sister. So that only left Hiro or I to take of the company, neither one of us really wanted it, but I was willing to take ownership of the company so my little brother could have his dream job- whatever it might be.

"Like what you see?" Umeko asked, snapping my out of my thoughts which I so easily got lost it.

"Yes, I like it a lot actually." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair once more.

"Well, that's good, because we don't have any time to waste! You need to get to school!" Umeko exclaimed as she handed me my black satchel bag that came with the uniform. "And I assume if you bring any friends over, then I am to address you as _Master_ Hisoka, correct?"

I smiled lightly; Umeko was always keeping up with me. Sometimes it seemed like she was even one step ahead. "That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Umeko." I waved to her as I ran out of my room and said quick goodbyes to my family, repeating what I had said to Umeko about calling me a boy around friends, when my siblings gave me questioning looks. Then I ran outside and hopped into my awaiting limo.

"To Ouran Jun. I think it's about time they meet me, don't you think?" I addressed my driver, who I was also close to.

Jun nodded a chuckled. He too, spoke very little, but even less than me. He pulled out of the horseshoe-shaped driveway and we had soon left the Fukazawa Manor behind. I relaxed in my seat.

_'Ouran here I come…'_


	3. Chapter 2: Hisoka's Past

Chapter Two: Hisoka's Past

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

_'I _really _hate pink…' _Was one of the many thoughts running through my head as I saw the school approaching. It was basically _all _pink. As Jun pulled the limo over to the side of the road in front of the school, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was quickly becoming a habit.

"We're here _Master _Hisoka." Jun called from the front seat, putting emphasis on 'Master'.

"Yes, thank you Jun." I replied calmly, my formal attitude coming out.

Jun nodded and exited the car, going around to my door and opening it for me. I normally got my own door, but first impressions _are_ everything. I stepped out of the limo, bowing my head to Jun slightly in recognition. When I looked up, I saw many girls and even quite a few boys staring at me, whispering to their friends, and causing more heads to turn.

I ran my fingers through my hair again and walked towards the school, ignoring everyone else. I pulled out my black iPod and placed my black headphones over my ears, turning my music on at a reasonably loud volume.

I wandered around the school for a little before coming to the door I had been looking for; Class 2A. The chairman had told me that his son and his best friend were also in this class, and that I should meet with them. I doubted I would though, unless it was necessary. I checked my watch, which told me I had about two minutes before class started. Good, at least I wasn't late.

As I opened the classroom door and slipped in with my usual grace, I noticed that there was only one other person in here- and no, it, sadly, wasn't the teacher.

Sitting at a desk in the second row was a boy with short black hair and glasses. He was writing in a small black notebook, and didn't even glance in my direction when I entered.

_'Okay then…'_

I shifted my satchel bag, and relocated the strap higher up on my shoulder as I walked over to the teacher's desk, even though no one was there. I removed my headphones and turned off my iPod, putting both in my bag. Then I just casually leaned against the teacher's desk and the room was silent until the boy spoke up.

"You're the new student, Hisoka Fukazawa, correct?

Even though he didn't look up, I nodded, having a feeling he knew I had anyways.

"Correct, and you are…?" I questioned in a firm voice.

The boy chuckled as he closed his notebook and finally looked up at me, the lights giving a glare to his glasses so it was impossible to see his eyes. "Kyoya Ootori." He finally replied.

I nodded again just as the bell rang, signalling the start off class, and students flowed in, not wanting to be late. I got many more stares whispers and points as the students saw me.

The teacher came in last and closed the door firmly behind him. He noticed me almost immediately and came over quickly.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Toyama. You are Hisoka Fukazawa, correct?"

I sighed, this conversation was so similar to the one I had just had with Kyoya. I hate repeating myself… I nodded, not really caring enough to use my words. I heard the whispers get louder, and my name was said quite a few times.

"Class, quiet down please." Everyone immediately shut up, waiting for him to continue. "This is our newest student everyone, Mr. Hisoka Fukazawa."

I lifted my hand and waved slightly, looking at the floor slightly. I didn't like too much attention and I felt like I was in a very, _very _bright spotlight right now.

"Mr. Fukazawa, could you please tell us about yourself?" Mr. Toyama asked politely.

I looked up at the class and decided to be confident. So I tilted my head to the left so that my bangs fell into my eyes and gave a big smile, like Hiro did when he was trying to be cute.

Needless to say, it worked. When I opened my eyes I saw that all of the girls were a light pink.

"Alright," I replied. "My name, as was said, is Hisoka Fukazawa. I have two brothers, one younger and one older, and one older sister. I enjoy playing the guitar and piano, and spending time with family and friends. I'm not really sure what you guys want to know so…" I chuckled lightly. "You may ask me some questions if you wish."

I looked at the class, shocked slightly, as almost every hand went up. However, I didn't know any of their names… I looked over to Mr. Toyama who seemed to understand my problem, and called on a boy with golden blonde hair, who was waving his hand madly.

"Tamaki." I was shocked further. _This _was the chairman's son? Well… I could kind of see the resemblance…

Tamaki smiled and put his hand down. "How long have you played the piano, Hisoka?" He asked. "I too, play the piano, and am quite curious to know what skills you have."

I nodded my head slowly before answering. "I have played the piano since I was four, and the guitar since I was six, in case anyone was wondering about that as well."

Tamaki smiled at me as Mr. Toyama moved on. "Kenji."

A boy with dark red-brown hair spoke up. "What's your favourite sport?"

I smiled. That was easy! "I like basketball the best, but I also enjoy soccer." Kenji nodded.

"Nana."

One of the millions of girls with black hair spoke. "What's your favourite color?"

I chuckled and said, "Blue, which is why I'm so please with this uniform." Nana smiled at me and I noticed that she had blue eyes.

The questions continued and I was quite at easy until Mr. Toyama called out the name, "Hiromi."

The girl called Hiromi looked at my shyly out from under her bangs. "You certainly look Japanese… And you have to be wealthy because my friends and I saw you get out of a limo… So how come none of us have seen you at Ouran before?" She asked, gaining confidence as she spoke.

My small smile faded and I looked at the floor. "Well… I knew this was going to come up sooner or later…" I sighed and looked up at the class, a sad smile on my face. "I was born here in Japan, and remained here until I was six. When I was six, my family and I had to move to America because my mother had to shoot a movie over there. I stayed there for ten years, and became very close friends with one of the girls at school, Yūgata no Tsuki, an immigrate from Japan.

"You may be asking why we stayed there for so long, if it was only for a movie. Well, the movie's director had died of a heart attack, and instead of cancelling the movie, the waited two years for another director. So instead of it being a two year project, it became a five year project.

"When we first moved to America, my little brother Akihiro was only one year old. When the movie was finally finished, I had just turned eleven, and Hiro six. During the years the movie had taken place, my father had gotten a well-paying job, and when it was done, he had just gotten a promotion a week before. So my family decided to stay in America for a few more years. Yūgata and I were ecstatic, but when my older brother, Ryo, became hospitalized because of a car accident, or joy slowly faded. Ryo was in a coma for two years, and no one thought he was ever going to wake up. But he did. A couple months later, when he was released from the hospital, my parents were told to let him recover and slowly gain his muscle strength back for about a year, so our departure time was delayed yet again.

"When I was about fifteen, my family and I were allowed to return to Japan. We packed everything up in a couple of months and, when we were finally ready, headed to the airport. Before we had left our home, Yūgata told me that she would meet me at the airport to say goodbye. I restlessly awaited her arrival, but when she came… I wished she hadn't…"

A single tear fell down my cheek and hit the floor. I noticed the class was watching, waiting for me to continue, and I looked down, staring at my shoes. "Yūgata was on her way to the airport with her family… When they got into a car accident…" I heard several gasps, and maybe even a few sobs, but continued, wanting to get this over with. I didn't want to remember… "It happened right outside the airport… So when a team of medics ran out, I followed them to see what was going on… My parents called out for me to stop… But I didn't… I didn't like seeing anyone hurt…

"When I got to where the medic were, and saw Yūgata's family's car, I was shocked. I thought that it had to be someone else's car… But when they dragged her body out… I knew… As soon as I saw her… I knew… She had died in the impact…" There were some more gasps and sobs. I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. "My family came shortly after I had arrived at the scene and saw Yūgata's body… We stayed in America for a few more months for the funeral and to help the family… After that we left. Nothing stopped us and we were able to finally return home.

"Not being able to face the possible of gaining new friends, then losing them again, and not fully over Yūgata's death, my family put me in a homeschooling program for the past year. This year, they thought I had had enough time to heal, and allowed me to come here, to Ouran…" I concluded, letting out a sigh of breath quietly.

The class was silent, and I did not remove my gaze from my feet. Suddenly Mr. Toyama spoke up. "Well class, we have taken up most of this first period with getting to know Mr. Fukazawa… Seeing there is only fifteen minutes left, I will allow you all to talk quietly amongst yourselves for that amount of time before we start English class." I raised my head and quietly said an apology for wasting time. Mr. Toyama just chuckled. "That's quite alright Hisoka, I'm sure the class enjoyed getting to know you." I noticed most head were nodding in agreement. "Anyways, you may sit next to Tamaki." He told me. "Tamaki, please raise your hand."

Tamaki waved his hand madly and I chuckled, having already known who he was and where he sat from the question he had asked me. I walked to the third row and sat my satchel on the desk to the left of Tamaki's, which he was pointing at like it was going to be the end of the world if I didn't sit there. I also noticed that I was now sitting behind Kyoya.

'_Great…' _I thought to myself. I looked around as I sat down and noticed quite a few sympathetic glances and sad smiles. I looked away as everyone began to talk to their friends and pulled a brand-new notebook out of my bag. I clicked my lead pencil so lead appeared and started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing… I just let my hand do whatever it wanted. The people who had been looking at my before had now turned away to talk to their friends leaving me content with my own little space of silence.

Though I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aww! So sad! *sniffles***

**And please guys, if you're going to add this to Favourites/Alerts, please just review!**

**Even if you just say 'Good job, update soon.' Or even 'Update soon.'**

**PLEASE!**

**Lol :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Hosts

Chapter Three: Meeting the Hosts

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I looked to my right, and sure enough, Tamaki was staring at me.

"May I help you, Tamaki-san?" I asked as politely as I could. His staring was really getting on my nerves.

_'HE'S BEEN STARING FOR THE PAST TWO MINUTES!' _I thought angrily. _'WHAT DOES HE WANT? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE OR SOMETHING?'_

Tamaki continued to stare. "Um…" I rolled my eyes.

"I promise I will not be offended at whatever you say Tamaki-san"

Tamaki looked startled. "Hisoka-san… Can you read minds like Mommy does?"

I furrowed my brow. _'Mommy?' _Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kyoya stiffen ever-so-slightly. "… No Tamaki-san… I cannot…"

Tamaki immediately brightened. "Oh, okay then!" And with that, he turned back to face the front of the class, though he didn't need to.

"Uh… Tamaki-san?" Tamaki looked at me again, twisting around in his seat. "I thought you had something to say to me…"

Tamaki face palmed then smiled brightly at me. "Of course! Silly me, I'd completely forgotten!" How he remained cheery through that, I have no idea… "I was going to say that story was so sad… I'm sorry." His smile faded as he spoke and I stiffened.

"I-It's okay Tamaki-san… It's in the past now…" I managed a smile, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice that it was false, and smiled back at me.

Tamaki and I chatted quietly for a couple minutes before I asked, "Tamaki… You mentioned a 'Mommy'… May I ask who that is?"

Tamaki nodded eagerly and threw a pencil at the back of Kyoya's head. A dark aura surrounded him as he turned to face Tamaki, who cowered in fear, hiding behind my chair.

"Tamaki. What. Do. You. Want." Kyoya demanded.

Tamaki just whimpered, so I decided to take over the conversation for him. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and smirked saying, "I take it that he means _you're _Mommy?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at me before pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose so they gave off a glare. The dark aura disappeared and Kyoya became a scary type of calm. Tamaki tried to hide under my satchel, but I however, remained unfazed.

I opened my mouth to give Kyoya a piece of my mind, when I was suddenly pulled off of my chair and onto the floor. I looked over at Tamaki, who still held my wrist in a shaking hand.

"D-Don't make Mommy mad Hisoka…!" He stuttered out.

My face remained blank. "And why not?" I asked.

Tamaki leaned closer so his mouth was next to my ear, but I remained calm. Not even the girl that I really was was fazed. "Because he's blood type AB…" He whispered in my ear.

When Tamaki pulled back, he was greeted with my puzzled look. "So…?" I asked. "I am too…"

Tamaki gasped and hide under his desk, leaving me confused as ever. I decided to shrug his weird behaviour off and forget about it, but listened to his warning about Kyoya and stayed silent as I returned to my chair.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and as the finally bell rang I calmly stood up from my chair and packed up my bag. I had finished all of the assigned homework in class, so I had a very uneventful night to look forward to as well.

As I pulled the satchel's strap onto my arm, I noticed that some girls were hesitantly approaching my desk. I knew some of their names, but not very many. I also noticed Kyoya and Tamaki watching me.

When the girls reached my desk, I smiled and tilted my head to the side, giving me a cute appearance as my bangs fell into my eyes.

"Hello Nana, Hiromi." I said as I straightened my head and opened my eyes again. All of the girls' faces were a light pink. _'What's up with them…?' _I wondered. "I'm sorry, but I do not know the rest I your names…" I trailed off, chuckling slightly.

"O-Oh!" Nana exclaimed. "Of course! These are my friends, Miyoko, Ren, Suzu, Takako, and of course, Hiromi." She told me, pointing to each one in turn, who each shyly waved and hid behind their hair.

Miyoko had orange-brown hair and grey eyes, while Ren and Suzu had black hair and brown eyes. I would have thought they were twins except everything else about them were different. Ren had short hair while Suzu had long, and Ren was taller than Suzu. Takako had light brown hair and blue eyes, and Hiromi had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

My smile grew and I waved at them. "Hello then, Nana, Hiromi, Miyoko, Ren, Suzu, and Takako." The girls' faces became an even darker shade of pink as they each shook my hand.

I furrowed my brow and turned to the nearest girl, who happened to be Takako. I leaned forwards so that my forehead was on hers, and I noticed her eyes grow wide and her cheeks flush brighter. I pulled back and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry if I startled you, all of your cheeks are pink so I thought you might have a fever." I rubbed the back of my neck, a little embarrassed at my own actions. "My mother told me that was one of the best ways to check for a fever."

The girls giggled and Takako quietly thanked me for my concern. We all talked for a little bit until I saw the girls getting farther and farther away from me with shocked looks on their faces. Then I realized I was being dragged away. I saw Kyoya approach the girls and I heard him apologizing for taking me away. I looked up at who was pulling me and saw golden blonde hair.

"Tamaki? What are you doing?"

"Your skills with the ladies are quite impressive. You simply must meet the Host Club!" He declared.

"Uh… Okay then…" I said, dumbfounded. "Look, Tamaki, I can walk by myself you know."

"There's no need." Tamaki replied and I noticed we had stopped in front of a door that said 'Music Room #3' on a sign above it.

Without another word, Tamaki opened the door and I was blinded by a bright white light, and rose petals that came floating out towards us. I swatted them away as the light faded.

"Welcome!" Several peoples' voices called. I looked and saw that five boys were sitting or standing on or around a posh couch that sat a little ways away from the door.

"Oh. It's just the boss." Two almost identical voices said in a bored tone. I saw that a pair of male twins with orange hair and golden eyes had spoken.

"Aren't you even wondering who that is with him?" This time the speaker was a boy with extremely girl-like feature and short, dark brown hair.

"Huh? Oh yea! You're right Haruhi! There is someone with him!" The twins exclaimed, giving me a once over. Suddenly Tamaki was off talking with the 'boy' the twins had called 'Haruhi', and the twins were now next to me, one on each side.

"So, who are you?" They said in perfect unison as they peered at my curiously.

"Hisoka. Hisoka Fukazawa." I replied, glaring at Tamaki.

The door opened again and everyone turned to look who it was.

"Kyo-chan!" A child-like voice called out as a short, blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy ran up to Kyoya.

A much taller, dark-haired, dark-eyed boy walked after the blonde boy and picked him up, making him remove his grip on Kyoya.

"Mitsukuni." The dark-haired boy said to the blonde one who was now sitting on his shoulders.

"Sorry Takashi! I was just going to say hi to Kyo-chan!" The blonde boy giggled.

I looked at the twins, who were watching the scene as well, and decided to make a break for it. Kyoya had already left from his spot in front of the door and had decided to sit at a small table to type on his laptop.

I slowly backed up, and tiptoed towards the doors. Suddenly, two sets of arms pulled me back.

I glared at the twins. "Now, now, Hisoka." One chided.

"Where do you think you're going?" The other finished.

"Uh… Home…?" I replied.

"I don't think so." Kyoya said from behind me. When had he gotten there…?

I sighed. "What do you want, Kyoya?"

"Your services."

I was confused and I bet it clearly showed on my face by the way Kyoya chuckled. "Tamaki and I think that you should become a host, Hisoka." He elaborated.

I stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "No." And I headed towards the door again.

And again, the twins pulled me back.

"Aw, but why not Hisoka?" One asked.

"Do you not like hanging around us?" The other continued, and pulled me into a hug.

My eye twitched as the first twin gasped. "Hikaru! How could you… I thought I was the only one for you…" He sniffed and wiped away tears that appeared like magic.

'Hikaru' released me and walked back to his brother saying, "Oh Karou, you are!" Hikaru pulled Karou into an embrace and I sweat dropped. "I just didn't want Hisoka to be mad at us, do you?"

Karou sighed. "I guess not brother." He and his brother turned to look at me only to find the spot where I was standing empty.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" They exclaimed.

Hikaru and Karou looked around after separating themselves for one another. They finally found me relaxing on a couch and talking with Haruhi.

"Are they always like this?" I asked 'him', yawning out of sheer boredom.

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Sadly, yes."

I silently studied Haruhi for a good minute before speaking again. "Haruhi, you're a girl right?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou gasped while the others just watched the scene unfold.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou came running up and said stuff about Haruhi being a 'manly man', but I ignored them.

Haruhi nodded. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

"Nah, I had to look at you for a good minute before thinking that you actually were a girl, and besides, I'm just good at reading people." I said truthfully.

Haruhi nodded again and was about to say something when Tamaki came up to us and asked me, "Hisoka? Will you please join the Host Club?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "On two conditions." I said. Everyone waited to see what I had to say. "One, you all introduce yourselves. And two, you explain what a Host Club is."


	5. Chapter 4: The Clueless Type

Chapter Four: The Clueless Type

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

After all of the Host Club members had introduced themselves formally, I now knew that Mitsukuni was known as 'Hunny-sempai', while Takashi was known as 'Mori-sempai', due to their last names. They where eighteen, a year older than Tamaki, Kyoya and myself, and two years older than Haruhi, Karou, and Hikaru.

Then Tamaki launched into a very dramatic speech about what a Host Club was, and what people do during the club. When he finished, I only had one thing to say.

"Well that's retarded."

Tamaki went into his 'emo corner', Kyoya raised an eyebrow, Hikaru and Karou laughed at Tamaki, Honey stopped eating his cake for a split second, Mori remained silent, and Haruhi agreed with me wholeheartedly.

"What do you mean, Hiso-chan?" Honey asked me.

"It's not right to just play with all those ladies feelings." I replied, feeling slightly insulted but was determined not to let it show. "You're just giving them false hopes for something that will never happen."

"But, Hisoka, you did the same thing after class." Kyoya pointed out.

I tilted my head to the side, a questioning look on my face. "What are you talking about, Kyoya?"

"When you put your forehead against Takako's forehead, you raised her hopes." He replied plainly.

I looked at Kyoya like he was insane. "What are you talking about? I was checking for a fever. The way her face was pink, I thought she might be getting sick."

All of the hosts except for Kyoya looked at me like I was stupid. Even Tamaki, who had finally come out of his corner of woe and looked at me strangely.

"Hisoka… They were _blushing_…" Tamaki said slowly.

"Huh? But why would they blush…?" I was so confused… Why _would_ those girls blush?

"Because they _like _you… As in _like-like._" Tamaki replied just as slow as his first statement.

My face became blank and everybody immediately noticed the change. "Why would they like me?" It was a rhetorical question.

I got up off of the couch and sat on one of the window sills, my right leg bent up, and my left hanging off the edge of the seat as I looked out the window.

I heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see Tamaki standing next to me. His face was serious, as was his tone when he spoke.

"Why _wouldn't_ someone like you, Hisoka?" Tamaki asked, looking down at me. "You're as charming as the rest of us, and care about the ladies feelings. You're a perfect gentleman."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a motor running and a platform came out from the ground with a girl in the female Ouran uniform standing on top.

"Oh boy… It's Renge…" The twins muttered.

The girl on top of the platform - Renge as the twins had called her – laughed like a psychopath.

"That's right boys, miss me?" She cackled.

"Not really." Haruhi grumbled under her breath and I chuckled.

Unfortunately, that drew Renge's attention to me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Host Club's newest member, Hisoka Fukazawa."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Haruhi spoke up again, "What do you want Renge?"

"Silly Haruhi! As the Host Club's manager I must give Hisoka a 'type'."

"A… Type…?" I asked.

"Correct." Renge said. "Tamaki is the 'Princely Type', Kyoya is the 'Cool Type', Hikaru and Karou are the 'Mischievous Type', Hunny is the 'Boy Lolita Type', Mori is the 'Wild' or 'Silent Type', and Haruhi is the 'Natural Type'. But now, I must come up with a type for you!"

I tilted my head to the side, a confused look on my face, much like I had done earlier.

Suddenly Renge shrieked, "That's it! That's it!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Hisoka, from now on, you will be known as the 'Clueless Type'!"

"Great…" I muttered. "Now I'm supposed to act like an idiot all day?"

"No, of course not!" Renge exclaimed. "You just simply do not understand how anyone could ever have feelings for you!"

"Hey Renge?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you a stalker?" I swear Renge almost fell off her podium.

"W-What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure… Because-" I never got to finish because Renge cut me off.

"Kyoya, isn't it about time to open the club?" She snapped.

Kyoya nodded his head. "She's right Tamaki." And all of the hosts headed to the couch, Tamaki and I following, as Renge disappeared with her podium back into the ground.

Tamaki sat in the middle of the couch with Kyoya on his right, and Mori on his left. Hunny sat on the back of the couch above his cousin, and Hikaru and Karou leaned against the armrest next to Kyoya. I stood behind Tamaki with Haruhi next to me.

"Now, be warned, it's a mob of fan girls out there." She whispered to me.

I chuckled. "I figured, but thanks for the heads up." She nodded and the doors opened.

I recognized only a few girls because they were in my class, the rest, were strangers to me. Nana and her group of friends looked at me, shocked, before smiling. I smiled back.

I did not join in on the 'Welcome!' it was too lame.

Kyoya got up from the couch and addressed the girls, many of them getting hearts in their eyes from just looking at him.

"Ladies, I would like you all to meet Ouran's newest student, and the Host Club's newest member, Hisoka Fukazawa." He motioned for me to come forward, so I did. When I was standing next to him in front of the couch, he spoke again. "Some of you may already know Hisoka from class, as he has joined class 2A as of today. Hisoka has been dubbed the 'Clueless Type' for now. If any of you would like to rearrange any appointments, you may speak with me. Now, please enjoy your time here; if you do not wish to change any appointments, you may go to your respective host."

I, and I suspected most of the other hosts, was shocked at how many girls went to go speak with Kyoya. My mouth hung open in surprise.

Haruhi laughed and came up beside me, patting me on the shoulder. "Looks like you're a natural!"

I smirked. "That's weird; I thought _you _were the 'Natural Type'." Haruhi and I laughed. "Haruhi, don't you have any costumers?"

She shook her head. "Nope, they're all talking with Kyoya."

My eyes widened and I looked at Haruhi, horrified. "But Haruhi, what about your debt? If I'm stealing all you costumers then you…" I gasped at the realization. "I'm so sorry Haruhi!"

Haruhi just shrugged. "It's alright."

"But at this rate, you'll be a host when you're fifty!" I exclaimed, then I laughed though. "Okay, so that was an exaggeration."

Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Haruhi…" I said slowly. "What if… What if I give you the money I make from hosting…?"

She shook her head quickly. "Hisoka, I can't ask you to do that! You will have earned that money yourself!"

"But Haruhi, I'm the one that took your costumers!" I chuckled. "And besides, I'm rich. I don't need the money."

I heard Haruhi mumble, "Rich bastards…"

I laughed. "Oh c'mon Haruhi! You don't mean that!" I paused. "Well, about me anyways." We laughed again.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Hisoka!" I excused myself as I left Haruhi's side, and walked over to Kyoya.

"Yes Kyoya? You called?" I swear some of the girls had hearts in their eyes. Damn Kyoya must be popular.

"Yes, I did. These eleven young ladies have scheduled appointments with you today, and many other ladies have appointments with you throughout the week." Kyoya had an air of satisfaction around him that I'm sure only I noticed.

"Great. Where shall we sit then?" I asked.

Kyoya pointed to a table that had been set up near the window I had sat at when Renge appeared.

"Thank you Kyoya." I said before turning to the girls. "Well then ladies, shall we get going?" I noticed that Nana and her group of friends were amongst the group as I lead them to the table that Kyoya had pointed to.

_'Wait a minute… There's something I need to remember… What was it though…? Kyoya… It had something to do with Kyoya… And Haruhi… Oh what was it?' _I thought as my group and I sat down.

_'Hmmm…. Kyoya… and Haruhi… Damn it! I can't remember! Oh maybe it was-' _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being said.

"Hisoka…?" Nana murmured.

"Hm? Oh, yes Nana?" I said.

"Is everything alright, Hisoka?" Hiromi asked me.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in that 'clueless' way.

"You were just staring off into space…" Ren replied.

"Oh, sorry ladies, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to remember something." I chuckled lightly. "Now, how about we introduce ourselves, hm?" All of the girls nodded and I continued. "Okay then, I'll start, then Nana and so on.

"My name is Hisoka Fukazawa, I am seventeen years old, I have two brothers and one sister, my mother is an actress, and my father runs the Fukazawa Company."

"My name is Nana Aomori; I'm seventeen, and an only child. My mother is a singer, and my father is currently travelling the world."

"My name is Hiromi Miyagi, I'm also seventeen, and have a brother who is two years of age. My mother died in a plane crash nine years ago and my father is a painter."

"I am Ren Ibaraki, seventeen years of age, and an only child. My father died when I was seven, and my mother when I was thirteen. I currently live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, Suzu."

I'm Suzu Ishikawa, seventeen, and an only child. My father works at Ishikawa Corp., while my mother transferred to work at Ibaraki Corp. for my cousin, Ren.

"My name is Miyoko Tochigi, I am seventeen, and have an older brother that is traveling with his band. My mother passed away in childbirth and my father runs the Tochigi Music Company."

"My name is Takako Niigata, I'm seventeen, and have a step-sister. My mother died when I was four, and my father - who runs the Niigata travel agency - remarried my step-mother."

"My name is Asami Yamagata; I'm sixteen – turning seventeen in two months – and an only child. My mother and father work together at Yamagata Real Estate Offices."

"My name is Gina Hyogo; I am sixteen years of age, and have an older sister. My mother stays at home, and my father runs Hyogo Mansion Makers, where he designs mansions."

"I'm Kimi Aichi, and I'm eighteen. I have no siblings and no father any longer. My mother runs Aichi Corp."

"And I'm Reiko Kagawa. I'm seventeen, and have a one year old little sister. My mother stays at home, and my father runs Kagawa Co."

The rest of the Host Club hours, the girls and I chatted about anything and everything. When it was time for them to leave, I had to admit that I had had fun.


	6. Chapter 5: The Host Club Come Home

Chapter Five: The Host Club Come Home

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

As the last girl left the third music room, I sighed and slumped down on the couch. A few minutes later, Haruhi slumped down next to me.

"Tired?" I asked, chuckling.

Haruhi managed a shrug. "Not really."

I chuckled. "I totally believe that." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Damn you and your ability to read people." Haruhi muttered.

"I believe we've already been through this, Haruhi. You don't really hate me, and you know it." I said.

Haruhi laughed and sat up. "Well, I have to get to work. Did you talk to Kyoya yet?"

I gasped and nearly fell off the couch. "That's what I was trying to remember!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Haruhi, I'll go talk to him now." She nodded and left to clean up all of the dishes.

I looked around the room for Kyoya. "Where is he, damn it!" I muttered.

Suddenly a voice came from behind me, "Looking for me Hisoka?"

I turned around and saw Kyoya standing there smirking. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if all the money I got from hosting could go to helping Haruhi with her debt…"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather give it to her than keep it for yourself?"

"I'm already rich, she's my friend, I took some of her costumers, and she has a debt that needs paying." I replied calmly. "Of course I would."

Kyoya smirked and said, "You really are different, you know that?"

I smirked back. "As the saying goes, 'you stare because I'm different; I stare because you're all the same.' Although in this case, you're definitely _not_ the same."

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "Alright, I'll give your money to Haruhi if you want." I nodded and he left, probably to go tell Haruhi.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my shoulders, one coming from each side of me.

"That was nice of you Hisoka," Karou started.

"You don't have a thing for Haruhi, do you?" Hikaru asked.

I laughed and stepped forward, and out of their arms, before turning to face them. "No, I don't. We're just friends. Why, are you guys jealous of something?"

"No, of course not!" They exclaimed in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "You answered too quickly… It makes it seem like you're trying to hide something." I smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Haruhi, even if you do."

The twins were just about to reply when suddenly someone screamed out, "Mommy! Haruhi's being mean to daddy!"

Tamaki flung himself at Kyoya who glared at the blonde. Tamaki whimpered and inched away slowly.

Without looking back at the twins I said, "That makes him seem like a desperate girl… Only he's calling Kyoya a girl with all that 'Mommy' stuff…"

It was entirely too silent next to me, and I turned to see Hikaru and Karou looking at me, mouths agape.

"…What…?" I asked slowly.

The twins closed their mouths before looking at each other, then back at me. Then they suddenly exclaimed, "Someone who thinks like us!" before hugging me. I struggled and the let go, looking at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Hisoka." They said in unison.

I tilted my head to the side so that my bangs fell into my eyes and smiled, like I had done so many times today. "It's alright."

I opened my eyes, spotting Haruhi working away and decided to go help her. I quickly excused myself and walked over to her, scooping up a dish she was reaching for.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Hisoka," She picked up a few more dishes and I did the same. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I replied, moving on to the next table and picking up most of the dishes, before going into the kitchen and dropping off the dishes.

I rolled up the sleeves of my blazer and carefully placed the china into the sink filled with water.

Suddenly, two hands were placed on my shoulders and I jumped slightly, glad I had already set the dishes down. I turned around and saw Karou and Hikaru standing there with identical evil smiles on their faces.

I took my hands out of the water and dried them on a towel before speaking.

"What is it you guys?"

"Hisoka, we want to go over to you house." They replied in unison.

My eyes widened and I looked at them like they were insane. "And _why_ would you want to do that?" I questioned suspiciously.

They shrugged. "We all went over to Haruhi's house when she first joined," Hikaru stated.

"So we figured we should all go over to your house too." Karou finished.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "The _whole _Host Club?" They nodded and I sighed again. "There's no way I'm getting you to back down, is there?"

They evil grins flashed again as the shook their heads. "Nope."

I groaned, knowing I would probably regret this later. "Fine… Go tell the rest of the Host Club then." They beamed at me and left to do as I said with a chorus of thanks.

I peeked into the other room where Hikaru and Karou where telling Tamaki and Kyoya about my agreement to let them come over. I snuck over to Haruhi and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw me there, holding a finger to my lips. "Hey, Hisoka. What's wrong?" Haruhi whispered.

"The twins managed to get me to agree to let the club come over…" I sighed. "I'm going to go home to warn my family and change, alright?" I told her at the same volume.

She nodded and I gave her an appreciative smile before sneaking out of the third music room and calling Jun. I told him what was going on, and told him to meet me at the front of the school.

Two minutes later, Jun arrived and I hopped into the limo. Jun sped off back to the Fukazawa Manor, and I told him to tell my family that friends where coming over and to refer to me as a boy.

Jun went off to tell my family and I ran upstairs to my room to change and get rid of anything that might seem girly. There really wasn't anything to get rid of, but just in case, I changed my sheets so that they were now blue.

Then I changed into casual dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a green zip-up sweater over top that was undone so that you could see a reasonable amount of the t-shirt . I also brushed through my hair really quickly. All of this was done in a record ten minutes.

I rushed down the stairs to see Umeko walking towards the door. She noticed me and said that my friends had arrived. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television before giving Umeko the signal to let them in.


	7. Chapter 6: Kyoya Knows

Chapter Six: Kyoya Knows

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I looked over my shoulder and the back of the couch as the Host Club entered.

"Hey guys, I see you found my house just fine." I greeted.

They nodded and looked around, inspecting my house.

"Damn rich bastards…" Haruhi muttered before sitting down next to me on the couch. The twins laughed and followed, sitting on the love seat (hahaha…). Hunny bounced over and sat in an armchair while Mori stood behind it. Tamaki and Kyoya just stood behind the couch Haruhi and I were sitting on.

"So, what did you guys want to do? I suppose I'm to assume that you're staying for diner, correct?" I asked, turning off the television.

Hikaru and Karou nodded eagerly and I rolled my eyes. Then Hunny came over to me and Haruhi.

"Hiso-chan, do you have any cake?" He asked with big puppy dog eyes. I chuckled and stood up.

"Yes I do Hunny-sempai, just let me tell Kenshin – he loves baking." I replied as I walked over to the kitchen and dining room area. Then I walked into the back of the kitchen where Kenshin was baking.

I peered over his shoulder before speaking. "Hey Kenshin."

"Why hello there _Master _Hisoka, what can I do for you?" He replied.

"I need a cake for my friend, Hunny-sempai. Also, my friends will be staying for dinner tonight. There are seven of them."

"Seven? Oh my, you've made quite a lot of friends in such a short amount of time!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're in the club I joined." I yawned. "So, how about that cake?"

"Of course! Which flavour would you're friend like?"

"Hm, I didn't ask, but I think he would like strawberry, since he had some at the club." I said thoughtfully.

Kenshin nodded and got a strawberry cheesecake out of the fridge, which he then handed to me along with a seven forks knifes and plates. I headed back out to the living room and placed the cake down on the coffee table before handing out the forks, knifes and plates to each of the hosts.

"There. I hope strawberry cheesecake is acceptable?" I said as I sat back down next to Haruhi.

Honey nodded and cut himself a big piece of cake and shoved a third of it into his mouth. I sweat dropped.

"Uh… Okay then… I'll be right back… I'll be in my room if you need me. Ask Umeko where it is." I excused myself and went up the stairs and down the hallway until I got to my room. I quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing it firmly behind me.

I walked to the spiralling metal staircase in the back corner of my room and run of it so that I came to the third floor. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was in a small room that was painted red and had a very little furniture inside. There was a long black and white table, a white bookcase, a black beanbag chair, and a rather large black floor stereo.

I walked over to the table in the middle of the room and lifted the lighter off of it, lighting the incense that was placed close by. Behind the incense was a picture of a teenage girl, around fifteen years old, with long indigo/black hair that was pulled up into a messing bun, with the bangs hanging out and framing her face. She wore a large smile on her face.

"Its funny how that all changed just a day later, huh Yūgata…" I muttered bitterly.

I left the incense to burn and walked over to the bookcase, running my fingers over the spines of the thousands of CD's lined up there. Most where CD's that I had listened to with Yūgata, but some were CD's that were filled with songs that Yūgata and I had sung, and recorded.

I took a Three Days Grace CD, and a pair of black headphones off the shelve, walked over to the black beanbag chair that was placed next to the stereo, and sat down, sighing. With my back facing the door, I put the CD into the stereo, plugged my headphones in and put them over my ears, blocking out all sound except for the pounding music.

I fast forwarded the track to the song 'Never Too Late', and leaned back in the chair, losing myself in the music. I felt the words forming on my lips and quietly sang along.

' _This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<em>

Even if I say, "it'll be alright"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<br>And I have left alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<p>

Even if I say, "it'll be alright"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
>The time we've lost can't get back<br>The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong<p>

Even if I say, "it'll be alright"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late  
>It's not too late, it's never too late…<em><strong>'<strong>_

* * *

><p>{Kyoya's P.O.V.}<p>

It had been about four minutes since Hisoka had left, saying he would be in his room, and Tamaki was beginning to get worried. I suspected that Hunny-sempai, Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi were also worried, though they tried not to show it.

"Mommy, I'm worried. What's could be taking Hisoka so long…?" Tamaki whimpered slightly, voicing his feelings as if they weren't obvious enough.

I pushed my glasses up higher on the bridge of my nose so that they had a glare to them, making it impossible for anyone to see my eyes. "I don't know Tamaki, but I don't really think it's any of our business anyways." I said in a bored tone, purposely ignoring the 'Mommy' part.

"Should we go check on her?" Hikaru and Karou asked in unison.

"That might be a good idea Hika-chan, Ka-chan!" Hunny-sempai replied. By now he and the other hosts had finished off the cake and were waiting for Hisoka to come back.

"You're right Hunny-sempai! That is a good idea! I purpose that Kyoya go and get Hisoka!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why me?"

"Because you're the Mommy and Hisoka is the newest member!" Tamaki replied, still shouting.

I sighed again. "If it will get you to shut up, then fine, I will go and look for Hisoka." Tamaki pretended to zip his lips and I stood up, heading towards the stairs that Hisoka had gone up only moments before.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I realized I had not asked the maid 'Umeko' for directions to Hisoka's room.

_'Oh well.' _I thought. _'I'm not going down there again – I'll look like a fool.'_ With that in mind, I decided to follow my instincts and opened the door at the end of the hall.

There was no one inside.

I was just about to close the door again, when I heard a soft voice coming from the floor above. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew someone was up there. So I headed to the spiralling metal staircase in the corner of the room, and went up. When I reached the top, I found myself in a small room with red walls and only four pieces of furniture inside – a long black and white table, a white bookcase, a black floor stereo, and a black beanbag chair.

Then I noticed I was not the only person in the room.

Sitting on the beanbag chair was none other than Hisoka himself, wearing a pair of black headphones that were plugged into the stereo. He was singing along quietly to whatever song was playing.

I walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see he was holding a picture of two teenagers in his hand. Each girl looked to be about fifteen, and very happy, due to the large smiles on their faces.

The girl on the left had long indigo/black hair that cascaded down her back in a series of curls and purple eyes.

The girl on the right however, had long white/blonde that went to about the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes.

I stared at the girl on the right for quite a long time. She looked a lot like Hisoka, only feminine.

I placed my hand on Hisoka's shoulder, trying not to startle him too much. However, he jumped up anyways, ripping the headphones off in the process, as well as dropping the picture which floated down and landed at my feet, face down.

* * *

><p>{Hisoka's P.O.V.}<p>

When I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder, I jumped in surprise and ripped the headphones off of my head, throwing them down onto the beanbag chair as I turned around.

Now facing me was none other than Kyoya. My eyes widened. Had he heard me singing? "H-Hey Kyoya…" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly with my right hand.

Which I then noticed was no longer holding the picture of myself and Yūgata.

I turned my back to Kyoya and looked all around the beanbag chair frantically for the picture.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya lean down and pick something up. I turned back around the face him, and saw he was holding the picture I had been looking for.

But the actual picture was facing me.

'_Which means that Kyoya's – no!'_

I quickly pulled the picture out of Kyoya's hands, but I knew it was too late. He had read the back.

I looked down at the back of the picture myself, and read it in my mind.

_'Left: Yūgata no Tsuki, age fifteen._

_Right: Hisoka Fukazawa, age fifteen.'_

I put the picture on the bookcase, not making eye contact with Kyoya. Even after I had set the picture down, I stayed there, still facing the bookcase.

When I finally turned around, I saw that Kyoya was staring at me with something like shock.

I smirked slightly and looked away.

"You weren't supposed to find this room." I said blankly.

That seemed to snap Kyoya out of his stupor, but he completely ignored my statement. "So you are actually a girl?"

I chuckled darkly. "Yes, I am." I looked at him again out of the corner of my eye. "I suppose you're going to tell the rest of the Host Club now, right?"

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up, making it so the light caused them to glare, and I could no longer see his eyes.0 I knew he was just trying to cover up his emotions, hide them from the world so that he couldn't get hurt.

"No." He said which surprised me. "I was also the first to find out about Haruhi, so I suggest we do the same thing we did then."

I looked at him full on, and asked, "And what would that be?"

"See how long it takes them to figure it out for themselves."

I chuckled. "And who figured it out last?"

Kyoya looked at me. "Do you even have to ask? Tamaki of course."

I shook my head, smiling, and said, "So, why'd you come up here in the first place?"

"Tamaki sent me to find you because you were taking too long."

"I was only gone four minutes!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "Well, ten now. Come on, we'd better go back downstairs."

Kyoya nodded me and followed me back to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Hisoka!" Hikaru, Karou, Tamaki and Hunny (who actually said 'Hiso-chan!') exclaimed as I walked into view with Kyoya not far behind.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "I think I know what we could do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What will the Host Club and Hisoka do? Read next time to find out! (Lol)**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner with the Family

Chapter Seven: Dinner with the Family

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I was currently sitting in one of the few rooms on the fourth floor of my family's mansion with the entire host club.

Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi and I were playing video games.

Tamaki was watching us.

Kyoya was typing on his laptop.

Hunny was eating some more cake.

And Mori was sitting with Hunny.

The twins, Haruhi and I were playing MarioCart. When they asked me what it was, I simply told them it was a popular video game in America.

I was Toad, Haruhi was Koopa Troopa, Hikaru was Mario, and Karou was Luigi.

Currently, we were doing a coin battle with me and Karou on the same team, while Hikaru and Haruhi were on the other – as well as a bunch of other characters of course.

"Wee!" Came Toad's animated voice from the large flat screen television as I made him jump to get some coins floating in the air.

It had taken about on game for the twins to understand what to do, while it had taken Haruhi two. We were playing this game for the fourth time, and I was pleased that the other three enjoyed it so much.

As the clock stopped, the score revealed that red team – Karou and me – had gotten forty-seven points, while blue team – Hikaru and Haruhi – had gotten forty-eight.

Karou laughed. "Good job Hikaru, Haruhi, you beat us!"

I clamped my hand over Karou's mouth, watching the screen intently. "Maybe not…" I said. Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi turned to look at the screen.

The screen changed and showed the final scores of both our teams:

_Red Team: 65 points_

_Blue Team: 62 points_

I removed my hand from Karou's mouth and high-fived him. "We won!"

Hikaru and Haruhi sighed.

"Damn, so close." Hikaru said.

I chuckled. "Cheer up Hikaru, you and Haruhi beat us in all the other games!"

All three of them laughed, when suddenly a voice came from the door, "Master Hisoka, Kenshin-san says that dinner is served." Umeko said as she bowed.

In my mind, I rolled my eyes, but stood up in real life. "Thank you Umeko-san, we'll be down in a minute."

Umeko bowed again and left with a quick, "Yes, sir."

The four of us that had played video games, and Tamaki, stood up, and I put the video games and controllers away. Hunny – who had finished his cake quite some time ago and then started playing with Usa-chan – and Mori left their table and joined us, and Kyoya shut down his laptop and came over too.

We all headed downstairs, but I stopped them on the second floor.

"Now, be warned… My family is a little bit… Strange…" I said cautiously.

Haruhi laughed. "My dad cross-dressing, what could be weirder?"

I sighed. "You'll see…" Then we continued down the stairs.

When we reached the dining room and kitchen area, I saw my whole family sitting and waiting patiently.

"Oh, hello! You all must be Hisoka's friends. I didn't know where you would want to want to sit… So I'll let you work it out." My mother said politely.

In the end, my mother sat at one end of the table, with me on her right. Next to me was Haruhi, then Tamaki and Kyoya. Next to Kyoya was Ryo, then an empty seat, then my father on the end of the table. To my mother's left was Fumiko, then Akihiro, then Hunny, then Mori, then Hikaru and Karou.

As we ate our food, a few random conversations were held, but mostly it was silent. But when dessert came…

"Cake!" Hunny exclaimed looking at the cake that was placed on the table.

I smirked. "Looks like Kenshin remembers that you like cake Hunny sempai."

Hunny got a big slice of cake and ate it happily. When everyone was done, we moved to the parlour for tea. Hiro and I were the only ones that didn't drink any.

"Hisoka, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling sheepishly. Then I turned to the Host Club. "Okay guys, this is my family. My mother, Akira Fukazawa, my father, Shin Fukazawa, my older brother Ryo, my older sister Fumiko, and my little brother Akihiro, or Hiro for short." I pointed to each one in turn.

The Host Club said their hellos and I turned to my family. "These are my friends, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Karou Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka – or Hunny for short, Takashi Morinozuka – or Mori for short, and Haruhi Fujioka." I said, again, pointing to each one when I said their name.

The Host Club and my family talked for a while until they decided they should go home. They said goodbye to my family and I, and left in their limos.

I smirked. Tamaki was giving Haruhi a ride home, and I was going to rub it in her face big time. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Haruhi.

_**HisokaF: Enjoying your ride with 'Tamaki-sempai'? ;)**_

_**HaruhiF: ….**_

_**HisokaF: I'll take that as a yes :)**_

_**HaruhiF: …And you say you're good at reading people how…?**_

_**HisokaF: Ha-ha-ha. Goodnight Haruhi. See you tomorrow (for another day of torture – HOSTING)**_

_**HaruhiF: Ha-ha. So true. 'Night Hisoka.**_

I closed my phone, chuckling to myself as I headed to my room and laid down on my bed. Within moments, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>{Haruhi's P.O.V.}<p>

Tamaki-sempai had offered me a ride home, and I hesitantly agreed, not really wanting to walk home since it was getting late.

Not even two minutes after I had entered the limo and it pulled away from the Fukazawa Manor, my cell phone vibrated, telling me I had a text message. I pull out my phone and looked at the screen where a text from Hisoka was.

_**HisokaF: Enjoying your ride with 'Tamaki-sempai'? ;)**_

_**HaruhiF: ….**_

_**HisokaF: I'll take that as a yes :)**_

_**HaruhiF: …And you say you're good at reading people how…?**_

_**HisokaF: Ha-ha-ha. Goodnight Haruhi. See you tomorrow (for another day of torture – HOSTING)**_

_**HaruhiF: Ha-ha. So true. 'Night Hisoka.**_

As I finished texting Hisoka, Tamaki's limo pulled up at my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Tamaki-sempai." I said.

"It's no problem Haruhi. Anytime you need a ride, Daddy'd be glad to give you one." Tamaki replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You glad my _real_ dad didn't hear you." I exited the limo and it pulled away shortly after. I walked into my house and up to my room, before flopping down on my bed and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>{Kyoya's P.O.V.}<p>

I laid back on my bed after putting my glasses onto my bedside table, and put my hands behind my head as I stared at the ceiling and thought about what had happened earlier in the day.

_'So Hisoka's a girl, hm? This will make things interesting…' _I thought. _'I wonder who will figure it out next…_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes, that's right, Kyoya didn't know Hisoka was a girl – until he saw the picture and she agreed to being one that is.**

**You see, since Hisoka had told the class about her past, Kyoya felt no need to get more information on her – as of yet.**

**Sorry! I know it's shorter than usual, but this chapter and the whole video game thing really had no plot…**

**Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Discovery of Three

Chapter Eight: The Discovery of Three

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

As the final bell rang, I walked with Tamaki and Kyoya to the third music room. Somewhere along the way, Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi meet up with us, and joined us on our walk.

I chatted with Haruhi about class and how having to sit next to Tamaki was, while she talked about her own class and the twins.

When we reached the third music room, Haruhi asked if she could speak with me for a minute.

As the others entered the music room, I remained outside with Haruhi.

"What's up Haruhi?" I asked.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" She replied.

My jaw dropped open slightly before my mouth curved into a smirk. "How'd you guess?"

"When you texted me last night, most guys I know would _never _put smiley faces at the end."

"Damn, you got me… Just don't tell okay?" I confessed.

She nodded. "I won't… Does anyone else know?"

It was my turn to nod. "Kyoya." I said. "He found out yesterday when Tamaki sent him to get me. He saw a picture of Yūgata and me – with long hair."

Haruhi looked at me weirdly. "You mean… He didn't know before then?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Haruhi laughed and patted my shoulder. "Well, if Kyoya didn't know, then you did a good job, my friend. What I want to know is why you decided to cross-dress."

My eye twitched. "There was no way I was going to wear a giant yellow marshmallow." Haruhi and I laughed as we headed into the third music room, where the Host Club was setting up. Little did we know, two pairs of eyes were watching us...

{Hunny's P.O.V.}

Takashi and I were walking from class to the third music room when Takashi stopped me from going any further.

I looked up at him. "What is it, Takashi?" I whispered.

His brow furrowed. "Haruhi and Hisoka are talking up ahead."

I listened a realized he was right. "Should we see what they're talking about?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back.

Takashi opened his mouth when Haruhi's voice interrupted him.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped open and I saw Takashi's eyes widen. He nodded, answering my earlier question, and we stealthily moved forward and hid behind a column close to where the two were holding their conversation.

We saw Hisoka's mouth drop open, before it curved into a smirk. "How'd you guess?"

"When you texted me last night, most guys I know would _never _put smiley faces at the end."

"Damn, you got me… Just don't tell okay?" Hisoka said.

Haruhi nodded. "I won't… Does anyone else know?"

Then Hisoka nodded. "Kyoya." She said. "He found out yesterday when Tamaki sent him to get me. He saw a picture of Yūgata and me – with long hair."

Haruhi looked at Hisoka a half shocked, half amused look on her face. "You mean… He didn't know before then?"

Hisoka shook her head. "Nope."

Haruhi laughed and patted Hisoka on shoulder. "Well, if Kyoya didn't know, then you did a good job, my friend. What I want to know is why you decided to cross-dress."

"There was no way I was going to wear a giant yellow marshmallow." Haruhi and Hisoka laughed as they headed into the third music room, where the Host Club was setting up for the day.

When the door closed, Takashi and I stepped out from behind the column.

"Well that was…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Interesting." Takashi finished for me, looking at the door the girls had disappeared behind just a second ago.

I nodded. "Yeah, interesting!" I grabbed Takashi's hand, successfully getting his attention. "Come on Takashi, we should tell Hiso-chan that we know about her secret!" Takashi nodded and we headed into the third music room with me almost dragging Takashi through the door.

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I looked over my shoulder and away from Haruhi as the door opened and Hunny came in practically dragging Mori with him. I looked back at Haruhi to see she was just as confused as me.

As Hunny and Mori approached us, Haruhi asked, "H-Hunny-sempai…? What's wrong…?"

Hunny smiled brightly at her. "Oh nothing, Haru-chan! Takashi and I just need to talk with Hiso-chan!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the pair as Mori nodded his head in agreement. I started to walk away from them.

Hunny whirled around and ran after me, still 'dragging' Mori. "Hiso-chan! Where are you going?"

"Well, I assumed you didn't want to hold whatever conversation you two are planning in front of Haruhi, or any of the other hosts for that matter." I called over my shoulder and walked to a corner of the club room.

Hunny caught up soon after, and let go of Mori's hand.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked, still suspicious.

Hunny lowered his head so that he was looking at the floor. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke, lifting his head so I can see the few tears in his eyes. "Promise not to get mad, Hiso-chan?"

I barely even heard his question, as I stared at his now teary eyes. I was too busy thinking.

'_He probably looked at the floor so he could muster up those God forsaken tears…' _I thought. _'That little faker… Oh well, might as well go with it.'_

However, I still made sure my face remained blank as I spoke. "I promise, Hunny-sempai."

Hunny looked around, making sure no one was listening in, before leaning in and whispering to me, "Takashi and I know you're secret…" I was confused. What secret…? He can't possibly know… My thoughts were cut off as Hunny continued. "We were there when you talked to Haru-chan…"

Hunny pulled back so he was no longer so close to me, only to be met with a shocked face. Then I started chuckling. Hunny looked at me strangely as Mori pulled him back out of reflex.

"That's alright Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, as long as you don't tell."

Mori and Hunny nodded in agreement and I smirked almost as evilly as Kyoya. "Now it's a race between Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou…" I said, with a dark undertone to my voice. "I wonder… Who will figure out I'm a girl last…"

And with that, I walked back to the other hosts, leaving behind a slightly scared Hunny and an indifferent Mori.


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble

Chapter Nine: Trouble

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I sat on one of the many couches in the third music room with a girl on each side of me. I snuck a glance at Haruhi and saw she was looking at me. She winked at me and tried to contain her laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the girl on my right, who was telling me all about her family's company, and I really couldn't care less.

Suddenly, Kyoya called for everyone's attention, and I silently thanked him for saving me from the girl. My gratitude slowly disappeared as he spoke though.

"Ladies, it is my pleasure to announce that the Host Club will be going to my family's private beach house again, and as all ways, you are welcome to come." I could just picture him thinking '_for the right price…'_

'_I'll have to talk to Kyoya about this… Beach house trip…' _I thought as the girl returned to her speech, which I just tuned out. When it was – finally – time for the ladies to leave, I slouched down backwards on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Tired much, Hisoka?" Two voices piped in unison from above me. I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru leaning _extremely _close to me, while Karou stood behind him. My eyes widened at just how close Hikaru really was.

"Never heard of personal space much, Hikaru?" I replied as I made my eyes go back to normal, and smirked slightly. I thought I saw Hikaru's cheeks turn a slight pink as he realized how close he was, but he quickly back away. I sat up and sighed. "Now, I have to go meet with the Shadow King…" I sighed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Tamaki said that you were blood type AB too." Karou said as I got off the couch.

I smirked dangerously, and they shrank back, much like they did with Kyoya. "Yes, I am." I swear I saw them shudder, but I was already walking away and over to Kyoya. "Kyoya, may I speak with you in private?"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, but the glare coming off of his glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. He smirked and replied, "Alright, Hisoka."

We walked over to the corner of the room where I had talked with Hunny and Mori earlier.

"I presume that you have questions about the trip to the beach house?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded once. "That's correct. Is it mandatory to attend?"

Kyoya thought about it for a second. "Well, since you have no debt, it is not mandatory for _you_, though I am going to insist that you participate."

I sighed, knowing what he was getting at. I had to go if I wanted to help Haruhi. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not swimming."

"That's fine; Haruhi never swims on these trips either." Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and walked back to the table his laptop was still at.

I shook my head and walked over to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi, what's up?" I asked casually.

Haruhi shrugged. "Not much Hisoka, what about you?"

I sighed. "I'm going on the beach house trip…" I muttered.

Haruhi laughed at me. "It's not funny," I protested. "What if the girls ask me to go swimming?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Then just do what I do, and say you prefer just to look at the ocean. They'll be alright with that, as long as you talk to them"

"Great…" I muttered, and my stomach rumbled. I flushed.

"Hey, you want a sandwich?" Haruhi asked me. "Tamaki-sempai insisted me on buying lunch, so I didn't eat mine."

I nodded and she dug around in her bag until she found the sandwich, then handed it to me.

"Thanks Haruhi," I said. "That's really nice of you."

Haruhi waved her hand in an action of dismissal and replied with a simple, "It's no big deal."

The twins came over to us. "Hey Hisoka, wanna walk with us to your limo?" They asked in unison.

"Sure Hikaru, Karou," I replied with a shrug. "Just let me get my stuff." I grabbed some of my books off of a nearby table and placed them in my bag. Then I waved goodbye to Haruhi, and left the third music room with the twins.

As we walked down the halls, I decided to have some of the sandwich Haruhi had given me, so that it didn't go to waste when I got home. I unwrapped it and noticed the twins staring at me. I took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed before turning to face them. "What?" The sandwich burned slightly as it slid down my throat. _'That's weird…' _I thought, but brushed off the feeling.

"We didn't know you brought your own lunches, Hisoka." The twins answered my question.

I shrugged. "I don't. Haruhi gave this to me when I said I was hungry." I finished off the small sandwich in the silence that followed my reply.

Not even one minute later, I stopped walking, a familiar scent wafting to my nose.

"Oh shit…" I murmured. The twins finally noticed I was with them and walked back to where I had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

When I didn't answer, they got worried. "Hisoka…?" Karou asked quietly.

I fumbled through my bag, searching. Hikaru grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. I tried to shake his arm off, but his grip was too firm.

"Hisoka, tell us what's wrong. Why aren't you talking to us?" He demanded.

Suddenly, I moaned and fell to my knees. Hikaru and Karou gasped, and knelt down beside me.

I felt Karou shake my slightly limp body. "Hisoka? Hisoka! What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer, my throat was swelled, and I couldn't breathe. I partially blacked out.

I was unable to see or hear, but I was able to feel. I felt someone lift me up and wind hit my face as the person sprinted through the halls. I moaned again a buried my face in the person's chest.

I felt myself being laid down, before unconsciousness fully took me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know you hate me know...**

**IT'S SUCH A CLIFFIE!**

**MWHAHAHA!**

**Okay... I'm done with my tiny evil moment...**

**For now... *Creepy music***

**Everyone near by: -_-'**

**Anyways, review if you want to find out what happened to Hisoka!**

**I only need three reviews! So, please, review! It only takes about four seconds to type: 'Update soon'!**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 10: Tamaki is Last Once Again

Chapter Ten: Tamaki is Last Once Again

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

'_Damn…. What happened to me…?' _I thought. _'Oh yeah… I ate Haruhi's sandwich… _Tuna _sandwich….'_

I moaned and opened my eyes, before immediately closing them again at the bright lights overhead.

Someone placed a wet cloth on my forehead, and I opened my eyes and squinted up at them.

"F-Fumiko…?" I managed out. My throat was sore, and talking was painful.

"Hey imōto, how are you feeling?"

I glared at her, noticing I was in Ouran's infirmary. "H-How do you t-think? I ate s-seafood!"

Fumiko chuckled. "Your some friends brought you here. They're very worried." She gestured to her right, and I saw Hikaru and Karou standing there awkwardly.

My eyes widened. "H-Hey guys… Thanks for b-bringing me here…" I smiled sheepishly.

Fumiko leaned down and whispered in my ear, "By the way, I told them you were a girl." I gave Fumiko a death glare and tried to sit up so I could strangle her, but she pushed me back down. "Nice try." Was all she said before walking out the door and leaving me alone with the twins.

"…So… You guys know then, huh…?" I asked awkwardly. They nodded and I chuckled quietly. "Seems like Tamaki lost… Again…"

Hikaru and Karou looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?" Karou asked.

"Tamaki was the last to find out I'm a girl… Just like he was last to find out about Haruhi…"

The twins gaped at me. "You know about that?" They asked in unison.

I nodded. "Kyoya told me. He was also the one who decided we should see who figured it out last."

"You mean, Kyoya knows?" Hikaru asked. "Wait… You said that Tamaki was last… That means… The others already know too?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, Kyoya found out when you guys were at my house, Haruhi figured it out that night, and Mori and Honey were listening in when Haruhi confronted me today about my gender, so they knew too."

"Oh…." They murmured in unison.

I sat up and swung my legs so that they were hanging over the side of the bed. "Thanks for bringing me here you guys… I'm so stupid… I can't believe I actually ate that…"

"It's alright Hisoka, we're just glad you're okay. But _why_ was it so bad that you ate Haruhi's sandwich?" Karou replied.

I sighed. "I'm allergic to seafood, and that sandwich had cheap tuna in it."

The twins nodded in understanding. I noticed though, that they had not moved from their spot near the door. My eye twitched slightly. "You know, you don't have to be my friend if you don't want to… I was hoping that just because I'm actually a girl wouldn't change anything but –" I was cut off by the twins suddenly glomping me.

"We still want to be your friend Hisoka, why would you think otherwise?" They said in unison.

I tried to pull them off. "Y-You just kept standing there at the door…"

Hikaru and Karou finally got off, and sat down next to me, one on each side. They were about to reply, when Tamaki came flying through the door.

The twins and I ducked, sending Tamaki flying straight over our heads and into a wall.

The rest of the Host Club entered, and I whispered to Kyoya, "Tamaki loses."

He chuckled. "I think you should tell him then, before he finds out about you the same way he did Haruhi."

My brow furrowed. "What…?" Kyoya leaned in and whispered to me what had happened. When he pulled back, I gave Tamaki a death glare that was equal to only that of Kyoya's, sending him into his corner of woe. I pulled a empty metal tray off of the nearby counter, and smack Tamaki upside the head with it. "You pervert!" I screamed at him.

All the hosts – except for Kyoya of course – sweat dropped.

"You walked in on Haruhi while she was _changing?_" I continued my rant, continuing to smack Tamaki on the head every once and a while. "That's just…" I couldn't find the right words, so I moved on. "How do you think us girls feel about that?" I was panting slightly, from so much screaming and smacking.

Tamaki cowered in his corner, but then, he stopped, staring at me in shock. "…Wait… You're a girl…?" He asked.

I smacked him upside the head one more time. "Damn right." I put the tray back where I had found it, and got Tamaki an ice pack. "Sorry, I had to get that out." I said blankly as I handed him the ice pack.

I heard Hikaru whisper to Karou, "She really _is_ blood type AB…" I quickly picked up the tray and turned around, waving the tray threateningly in his face. He took a step back, and I put the tray down once more, satisfied.

"So, now you all know I'm a girl." I said. "But you can't tell anyone, got it?" I glared at the twins and Tamaki, knowing the other already got my message. The previously said three nodded quickly and I smiled. "Okay then!" Then I walked out the door, leaving the Host Club behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update…**

**You guys only gave me two reviews last chapter… *Sniff***

**Thanks to:**

**Ealyna19**

**And**

**Eien no Akumu**

**You're the only two people who reviewed, and they were greatly appreciated!**

**And yes Ealyna19, I agree. Hisoka **_**is **_**horrible at keeping her secret, but it's easy to write when everyone knows she's a girl… I have a beach house moment to write after all *Wink wink***

**Now, please review!**

**I'm only looking for two reviews this time since that's all I got last chapter...**


	12. Chapter 11: Time to Go

Chapter Eleven: Time to Go

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I sighed as the doors to the third music room closed. The costumers had left early today, since everyone needed to prepare for the weekend trip to the beach house tomorrow. Today was Friday, and tomorrow the costumers that could go – and all of the hosts – would head to Kyoya's family's private beach house. In the evening, the ladies would leave, and Sunday, the hosts would spend the day relaxing at the beach house with no costumers.

Hikaru and Karou sat down on either side of me and made themselves comfortable. Ever since they had found out I was actually a girl, they considered me their new 'toy', which was also how they thought of Haruhi.

"Hey Hisoka are you," Karou started.

"Excited for the trip to the beach house?" Hikaru finished.

"No." I muttered.

"Aw, why not?" They asked in unison, snuggling up to me.

My eye twitched and I stood up. "I'm going home to pack." I said, and left the club room.

* * *

><p>When I reached home, I laid down on my bed, completely ignoring the thought of packing.<p>

It had been three days since the seafood incident, and Haruhi had just stopped apologizing yesterday. I had always told her it was alright, simply because it was. She didn't know, and I was the one that actually ate the sandwich.

I lay on my bed for quite some time, thinking about the trip to the beach house that was so quickly arriving. Realizing that it was already five thirty and that dinner would be ready in about half an hour, I went to my closet to pack.

I packed male clothes, chest bindings two pairs of flip flops (just in case), sunscreen, a hair brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other necessities. I also packed some allergy needles, in case I accidentally ate any more seafood, and my DS.

When I had managed to shove everything into a medium sized black suitcase with wheels, I noticed it was six o'clock. Since it was about time for dinner anyways, I headed downstairs to see Umeko standing at the bottom.

She laughed. "I was just about to go get you. Can you read minds?"

I chuckled and walked past her to the dining room. "Funny, Tamaki asked me the same thing on my first day." I called over my shoulder. "My answer is still the same though – no."

As I entered the dining room, I noticed that both Ryo and Fumiko were missing.

"Where are Ryo and Fumiko?" I asked my father.

"They already ate. They're studying for exams in their rooms."

I nodded. "Alright."

After dinner with the remainder of my family, I decided to watch movies with Hiro. When he went to bed at nine, I stayed awake until around eleven watching movies that I wasn't really paying attention to. Around eleven, I fell asleep on the couch, the movie still playing at a low volume.

* * *

><p>I awoke to sun shining on my face. I opened my eyes, and realized I was still in the living room, the television screen blank. I rubbed my eyes groggily and noticed Umeko coming down the stairs. She noticed me watching her and came over.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked.

Umeko checked her watch. "Seven forty, why?"

I fell off of the couch and scrambled up, heading for the stairs screaming, "I'm going to be late and Kyoya's going to murder me! And no one will ever find my body since we're going to _his_ family's beach house!"

I sprinted to my room, and changed into a pair of tan shorts that went to my knees, and a white hooded t-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my suitcase.

Then I ran downstairs and grabbed the piece of toast that Kenshin handed me. I never really ate a lot for breakfast, and now I was glad for that fact as I checked the wall clock and saw it was eight o'clock.

There was a knock at the door and Umeko went to answer it as I finished my toast.

"Ready to go, Hisoka?" Two voices piped up from behind me.

I turned around. "Yeah, just barely."

Hikaru and Karou looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I got up half an hour ago." I replied, and they laughed.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired," Hikaru started, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Because you have hosting to do!" Karou finished, helping out his brother.

My family came down the stairs to see me being dragged away, and laughed.

"Uh… Nee-san?" Hiro piped up, running down the stairs.

"Yes, Hiro?" I asked, struggling against the twins pull so I could listen to what he had to say.

"…You're forgetting your suitcase…"

The twins stopped pulling me and looked over their shoulders. Sure enough, there stood Hiro with my black suitcase.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from my little brother and ruffling his hair.

"Have fun!" Ryo and Fumiko called, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." Then I headed out the door and put my suitcase in the back of the Hitachiin limo, before sliding into the car next to Haruhi.

"Hey Hisoka!" She greeted me.

"Hey." I replied. The Host Club had decided to car pool to the beach house, so I was riding with group one: Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou, while the other group – group two – was: Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny.

Hikaru and Karou entered the limo and sat across from Haruhi and I before the driver pulled the car out of my house's horseshoe-shaped driveway. We soon left the Fukazawa Manor behind, and were well on our way to the Ootori's beach house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Again, I know it's short!**

**Thank you Iris Butterfly, for your review and Story Alert!**

**A NEW REVIEWER! :D**

**Lol, okay, all better.**

**Sorry, I sped through most of the chapter at the beginning, but it's going to be better next chapter because they're going to the BEACH HOUSE! :D**

**I've also put up a poll to see who you guys want Hisoka to end up with. It's available on my profile, and I'll keep it open for a while. You're only allowed to vote once, so vote wisely!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Beach House

Chapter Twelve: The Beach House

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

When the Hitachiin limo finally pulled up at the Ootori beach house, the first thing Haruhi and I did, was jump out of the limo and stretch.

The twins calmly got out of the limo however, laughing at us quietly. I pointedly glared at them, then followed them to the back of the limo to get our luggage, Haruhi following me.

Then we went inside the beach house.

It was freaking huge!

I mean, my family has a private beach house too, but this is insane! I looked over at Haruhi, who remained calm.

"Haruhi…" I started.

"Yes?"

"This is freaking huge! How are you not shocked by this! I am, and I'm rich!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Haruhi's been here before. Don't worry though; her reaction was much the same as yours when she came here for the first time." Kyoya said as he, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny walked into the room.

"Was not…" Haruhi muttered, but Kyoya continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Hisoka, you'll be in the room next to Haruhi's, while everyone else will use the rooms they had before. Haruhi, can you show Hisoka to her room?" It was more like an order than a question.

"Alright Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi agreed before turning to me and dragging me down the hall saying, "Come on Hisoka."

"Just remember, the girls will be here in about ten minutes!" Kyoya called after us.

After a minute or two, Haruhi stopped dragging me, and we were in a hallway lined with many doors. Haruhi opened one of the doors, and put her luggage down on the bed.

"This is my room, and yours is just to the left. I suggest you put your stuff in your room, then hurry back to the Host Club before the girls get there." Haruhi chuckled dryly.

"Yes, we mustn't anger Kyoya." I replied, rolling my eyes, before leaving Haruhi's room and going into my own.

I smiled as I entered, and set my rolling suitcase by the closet. My room had sapphire blue walls and black bed sheets. In the corner was a desk made out of dark cherry wood – the same as the headboard. The closet was four-panels wide, and there was a large bay window with a window seat nearby.

Suddenly Kyoya's voice carried up the stairs. "Hisoka, the girls have arrived."

"Coming!" I called back, already racing down the stairs.

I sat next to Haruhi on beach lounge chairs, sipping lemonade.

"I feel like its summer break already…" I muttered, setting down my drink.

"Well, it will be soon." Haruhi replied, looking out at the ocean.

I nodded solemnly. Today was Saturday June the twentieth, ten days before school let out for summer vacation, and one day before the anniversary of Yūgata's death.

'_Two years tomorrow…' _I thought sadly. _'Two years tomorrow… Since the day my best friend died…'_

Suddenly, Haruhi put her hand on my arm, and I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Hisoka, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just thinking…" No one knew – well, maybe Kyoya did – that tomorrow was the second anniversary of Yūgata's death – and I didn't plan on telling them.

Haruhi nodded and relaxed back into her seat, closing her eyes. "It's kind of relaxing here… If no one's bothering you."

I chuckled lightly, but it sounded empty – even to myself. I could feel Haruhi's concerned eyes on me, but I ignored her. Instead, I looked out at the ocean.

No costumers were with Haruhi and I, seeing as they had all decided to go swimming with the others. A few tried to get us to swim, but we politely refused, saying we preferred just to look at the ocean. They had left, saying they would come and visit us later.

Suddenly, a loud shout came from nearby. Both Haruhi and I looked to where the sound had come from, and saw Hikaru and Kaoru running around and shooting each other with blasts from their water guns.

Until, Hikaru slipped on a banana peel.

Hikaru sat back up, a pissed off look on his face. "What the hell? Kyoya! I thought you got rid of that damned monkey!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose before continuing to type on his laptop. "I said I would try." Kyoya smirked at Hikaru growing irritation.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, rushing over to his brother's side.

My eyes widened, and I jumped up. "Wait! Kaoru!" I called out, but it was too late.

Kaoru slipped on a banana peel.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out as he crawled over to his brother, to avoid slipping again.

"Ow…" Kaoru mumbled as he sat up.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, pulling his brother into a hug.

"I'm fine Hikaru," Kaoru replied, looking up at his brother. "But what about you? You fell too…"

Then they started their whole brotherly-love act that had all the nearby, concerned girls swooning.

Haruhi and I sweat dropped. "Did they plan that?" Haruhi muttered, shaking her head.

"Who knows?" I replied, sitting back down in my chair and sighing.

Another half an hour or so went by, and Haruhi, the rest of the hosts and I, spent the time entertaining the female costumers.

When Kyoya called out, "Ladies, we are sorry to say, but it appears that the time has come for you all to go back home." There were many sighs, but none the less, the girls packed up their things, said goodbye to their hosts, and left in their limos.

When the last girls' limos drove off, I let out a sigh of relief, standing up from my chair.

"I'm going to go inside now..." I muttered, and left the other hosts behind. When I entered the Ootori's beach house once again, I went to my room, and fell asleep to thoughts of Yūgata.

I even slept through dinner.

**AN/**

**I know, I know, it's super short, and I haven't updated in forever!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I've been writing my HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC FanFiction called 'Right Back at You'… If you liked this story, could you please check 'Right Back at You' out and review? I'd really appreciate it…**

**Anyways, I have the next chapter plotted out… The second anniversary of Yūgata's death… *sniffs***

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Hold

Chapter Thirteen: Hold

{Hisoka's P.O.V}

I woke with a start, panting, and covered in sweat. All of the pillows were on the floor, and I was tangled up in my sheets.

I sighed, and unwrapped myself. _'Every time… Every time this day comes around… I always have nightmares…'_

Last night, I had dreamt of Yūgata's death… Over and over… The scene replayed…

I shuddered at the reminder, and brushed those thoughts aside. I had to act like it was any other day… I couldn't let the Host Club know about the sadness inside… Or else they'd try to comfort me…

I didn't need their comfort and reassurance. Empty words that had no real value – they were useless. None of them understands the pain… Because they didn't know Yūgata. And why would they feel sorry? Simple answer is, most of the time, they don't. They just want you to feel better.

The day that Yūgata had died, people at school… Had all tried to comfort me… To tell me it was alright… Alright to cry… Alright that she was gone... But I had _always_ been good at reading people, and I knew they didn't mean it.

I sat up on the bed, and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

6:15am

I did a double take. _'Six fifteen am? That can't be right… I'm never up this early on a weekend…' _Then I remembered. _'Oh yeah…. I fell asleep before dinner last night…' _As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

"I might as well go get something to eat…" I muttered. I was never really hungry on weekends – I don't know why, I just wasn't – so it felt weird walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. That and the fact I was in a different house.

* * *

><p>I rummaged around in the kitchen cupboards before I grabbed a bar of trail mix, and silently headed back up the stairs and to my room, careful not to wake anyone up. Once safely back in the room I was given, I sat down at the desk, and ate the granola bar.<p>

Once I had finished off the trail mix bar, I went over to my suitcase, and open it up.

Only to find it full of my feminine clothes.

My right eye twitched as a piece of paper fell out of the suitcase, and onto the floor. I picked it up, and scowled as I read it.

'_Dear Hisoka,_

_One day, Fumiko and I were thinking: 'Our little sister needs to act more like a girl… After all, she is one!'  
>So with that in mind, we switched your suitcases!<br>We've given you lots of choices for outfits, be glad for that.  
>Enjoy!<em>

_Your older brother (that you know you love),  
>Ryo'<em>

I growled slightly, and ripped the note up into a thousand little pieces. _'I can't believe they would do something like that! And today of all the days!' _I glared at my suitcase. _'I don't feel like dealing with this… But what choice do I have?'_

I sighed and searched through my suitcase until my hand brushed against something smooth.

My brow furrowed. _'Plastic…? What plastic thing would they put in here…?' _I thought as I grasped the object, and pulled it out.

It was a plastic Ziploc bag, with a note attached to the front. I peeled off the tape holding the note in place, and turned it over so I could read the writing.

'_Dear Hisoka,_

_As you already know, if you're reading this, Ryo and I switched your suitcases – sorry about that, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
>Anyways, I thought, since you're already going to be dressing as a girl, why not have long hair?<br>Yes, I'm talking about… HAIR EXTENSIONS! And yes, I seriously expect you to wear them. Because I'll know if you didn't and you will pay if you don't.  
>Have fun on the rest of your stay at the Ootori Beach House!<em>

_Your sister,  
>Fumiko<em>

I ripped up this note as well, but set the hair extensions aside before continuing my suitcase search.

After a good minute or two of searching, I came across one of my old favourite sundresses. It was a pale jade green, with darker green flowers that kind of looked like fireworks covering it. When being worn, the dress reached a little ways above my knees. The dress had no straps, and a sweetheart neckline.

I smiled slightly. _'I wore this dress... The day I met Yūgata…'_

I packed everything – except for the dress, some undergarments, and the hair extensions – back into my suitcase, picked up the things I had left out, and headed to the bathroom, where I changed into the dress and clipped the realistic hair extensions into place.

Once that was done, I stepped out of the bathroom once again and checked the clock.

7:30am

I went over to the desk and quickly located some sticky notes, which I wrote a note on, saying I would be down at the beach front if anyone needed me. Then I grabbed a pair of emerald green designer flip flops out of my suitcase that I had seen during my earlier search.

'_It seems Ryo and Fumiko had a hunch I would wear this dress…' _I thought as I slid the shoes on. Then I slipped out of my room quietly, and left the beach house undetected.

* * *

><p>When I reached the beach, I sat down at the shore, and watched the waves. Unconsciously, I started to hum, then sing.<p>

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that you'll help me find my way<br>Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be alright<br>Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this<em>

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me_

_Tell me I can make it through this day  
>I don't even have the words to pray<br>You have been the only One who never left me  
>Help me find the way through all my fears<br>Help me see the light through all my tears  
>Help me see that I am not alone in this<em>

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me_

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me  
><em>

"Excuse me Miss, but how'd you get here?" I heard Haruhi's voice ask from behind me. I quickly stood up and brushed the sand off of my dress and smoothing it out, before turning to face her.

"Hey Haruhi." I smiled my best.

Haruhi was silent for a while, as she stared at me. "…H-Hisoka…?" She stuttered uncertainly. "I didn't recognize you..."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's still me."

"You look so nice!" Haruhi exclaimed. "But I thought you brought boy clothes…"

I scowled. "I _did_, but my stupid older brother and sister changed my suitcases on me."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "My dad did that to me the first time I came out here…"

I chuckled lightly. "Anyways, what are you doing out here Haruhi?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, everyone woke up, and noticed the note on your door, so Tamaki sent me out here to find you, and make sure nothing happened."

I rolled my eyes. "That sounds like Tamaki…" I sighed. "Anyways, I guess we better head back…"

Haruhi nodded and we set off towards the beach house once again.

"By the way Hisoka," I looked over at Haruhi. "You're an excellent singer."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks Haruhi." Then I smirked as I turned my head to face the front again. _'I can't wait to see Hikaru and Kaoru's reactions to what I'm wearing… At least one good thing came out of my siblings prank.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The lyrics were from the song 'Hold' by Superchic(k)…**

…**Please review…**


	15. Chapter 14: Beauty from Pain

Chapter Fourteen: Beauty from Pain

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

As Haruhi and I entered the sitting area – where all the hosts were – Tamaki's, Hikaru's, Kaoru's and Hunny's jaws dropped.

"Hiso-chan…?" Hunny asked cautiously, looking me up and down.

I nodded. "Yes, it's me. And no, Tamaki, I was not abducted by aliens or something else stupid like that."

"B-But… You're wearing a_ dress_!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to escape and go up to my room, where I could curl up under my blankets for the rest of the day. "So?"

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru popped up, one on either side of me, and put their arms around me. "You look nice, Hisoka!" They said in unison.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the floor, resisting the urge to hit something – preferably something fragile, that would smash into a million pieces.

Hunny bounded over to us. "Hiso-chan…? Are you alright?" He asked.

I didn't lift my gaze from the floor, and pushed the twins' arms off of me.

Haruhi tenderly put a hand on my shoulder. "Hisoka, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, and stepped away from her, so her hand fell off my back, still not looking at any of them. "It's nothing." I muttered, before running out of the room.

I didn't know where I was running, I just let my feet take me anywhere. Anywhere but there, with them.

* * *

><p>'<em>I was wrong to think that this year would be any different… It never is… Every time this day comes around… This God-forsaken day… The pain doesn't ease… If anything, it grows harder to bear. It's been two years since she died… And I'm still not over it…' <em>I stopped running and went into the nearest room and closing the door. Once it was firmly closed, I slid down until I hit the floor.

'_I don't think it's ever hit me so hard before… Last year… It wasn't as bad as this…' _Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them overflow. _'I don't even know why I became their friend… Even back in America, after Yūgata died, I refused to make any more friends… Some what makes them so different…?' _I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to make the tears disappear. Then I looked up.

I was in a large room, were the only pieces of furniture were a large, white, grand piano and piano bench in the centre of the room.

I stood up, using the wall as help, and walked over to the instrument on shaky legs. I sat down on the bench and brushed my fingers across the keys lightly.

'_I don't think anyone will mind if I play…'_ I thought, and started to do so.

I played the song that Yūgata had sung at her grandmother's funeral, and I had sung at hers. It was called, 'Beauty in Pain'.

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me  
>Trying' to hold to what I can't see<br>I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to Your promise  
>There will be a dawn<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

* * *

><p>{Kaoru's P.O.V.}<p>

After Hisoka had run out of the room like that, a deep sense of guilt filled me. Had we done something to make her upset?

Tamaki looked at the door that Hisoka had run through just a second ago. Even Kyoya seemed slightly surprised at her sudden leave. Mori and Hunny were watching the door, as if she would appear again, while Hikaru, Haruhi and I just stood there, shocked and partially guilty looks on our faces.

Tamaki stood up, being quiet and serious for once. His head was tilted so that he was looking at the floor, and a shadow covered the top half of his face. "We must go after Hisoka."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose so they gave off a glare. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea Tamaki. She may just need time by herself."

Tamaki lifted his head so that the shadow disappeared. His eyes were sad. "Kyoya, we are going after her."

Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop, placing it on the table next him, before standing up. "Alright then, I suggest we _all _spilt up," He said, looking at Hikaru and I as he put emphasis on 'all'. "To cover more ground."

All of us nodded, and set off in different direction, beginning our search for Hisoka.

A little while into my search, I heard the piano playing. I sighed. _'If Tamaki is playing the piano at a time like this…' _My thought trailed off as I came to a new realization. _'Wait, didn't Kyoya say that Hisoka played the piano too?' _I raced down the halls towards the sound, until I came to a room I was guessing no one had been to yet.

I listened, and heard piano notes coming from inside. But not only that… Someone was singing – someone female.

I slowly opened the door, quietly, so I didn't let whoever was in there, that I was listening, and poked my head in.

Sitting at the grand white piano in the middle of the room, was Hisoka. She was singing a song I didn't recognize, but it sounded sad.

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me  
>Trying' to hold to what I can't see<br>I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to Your promise  
>There will be a dawn<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

I quietly walked into the room, and stood a little ways behind her as she sang the last words of the song.

As she pressed a few more keys on the piano, ending the song, I noticed a tear fall.

* * *

><p>{Hisoka's P.O.V.}<p>

I didn't mean to cry… I told myself that I wouldn't cry… But it was all too much. That song brought back so many memories of the good times that Yūgata and I had shared… As I pressed the last few keys, I felt the tears overflow, and one of them hit the piano.

"That song is so sad…" A quiet voice said from behind me.

My eyes widened in shock, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder. "K-Kaoru…" I asked, the tears making my voice tremble slightly.

Kaoru approached me cautiously and, when I didn't move, sat down next to me on the piano bench.

He held my chin, keeping my face in place, as he wiped my tears away, before releasing my chin. "What's it called…?"

I realised he was talking about the song I had just played. He had heard that? Exactly how long was he there? "B-Beauty from Pain…" I replied. Even though the tears had momentarily stopped, my voice still shook.

"It may have been sad, but it was also beautiful."

I averted my gaze from Kaoru's, and looked back at the piano, stroking the keys absentmindedly. "I-It was the song… Yūgata s-sang at her grandmother's f-funeral… And the o-o-one I sang at h-hers…"

Kaoru nodded sadly, and looked at the keys as well. I guess what I thought had been true… The rest of the Host Club knew of my past… I probably had Kyoya to thank for that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, none of us looking at the other. Suddenly, Kaoru wrapped his arm around me, and brought me to his chest. I lay there stiffly, not able to move due to shock.

The Kaoru spoke again, just the words I needed to hear. "You can cry… If you need to… I'm here for you… We all are…"

I felt the tears overflowing once more, and I buried my face into Kaoru's chest, sobbing. He hadn't told me that it was okay, even though it wasn't… He hadn't told me that he understood, even though he didn't… He told me exactly what I needed to hear: '_I'm here for you… We all are…'_

I was distantly aware that Kaoru was stroking my hair, letting me sob to my heart's content. I wrapped my arms around him, as he had done to me, and pulled him closer, burying my face deeper into his chest.

* * *

><p>{Hikaru's P.O.V.}<p>

I came across yet another room in my part of the search for Hisoka. I opened the door, and looked inside.

However, I didn't expect to see what I did.

Kaoru and Hisoka sat on the piano bench, holding each other. I also noticed Hisoka was crying. I stared for a moment longer, before closing the door again and sitting down outside the door to guard it, until they were ready to face the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**OMG! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER!  
>How about you guys?<br>This chapter is dedicated to Eien no Akumu, who was the only one who voted on my poll so far.  
>She voted for Kaoru, so here's a KaoruxHisoka moment!<br>Please review!  
>By the way, the lyrics were from Beauty from Pain by Superchic(k)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Kaoru's Brilliant Idea

Chapter Fifteen: Kaoru's Brilliant Idea

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Kaoru and I sat there for quite some time, just holding each other. My tears had stopped, but it was nice just sitting there and having someone hold me.

When I lifted my head from his chest, he looked down at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Kaoru…"

Kaoru smiled faintly, and helped me off the piano bench. Kaoru and I walked towards the door, which he then opened. But we saw something shocking.

Hikaru was sitting outside.

He looked over his shoulder at us. "Hey."

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru stuttered, though I didn't know why. Maybe shock at finding his brother just sitting there… After all, we weren't exactly expecting it.

Hikaru nodded and stood up. "Yeah. I saw you guys in there, and decided to wait until you were ready to face the others."

Kaoru's cheeks turned pink. "Y-You saw?" Hikaru nodded.

"Anyways, thanks that Hikaru." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem Hisoka." Hikaru replied with a wave of his hand. "We should probably find the others though… Since we found you and all."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why are you all separated anyways?"

"After you ran out of the room, Tamaki said we should go look for you. He even stood up to Kyoya when he protested against the idea." Kaoru explained from behind me.

"Oh…" I murmured. "Sorry for that… It's just…" I sighed and shook my head. "Let's just find the others."

So Hikaru, Kaoru and I, set off to find the other Hosts. In a few minutes, we heard a shout of: "Hisoka!"

All three of us sighed. "Looks like we found Tono…" The twins muttered.

Tamaki swept me up into a choking hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

I ripped myself out of his grasp, and stumbled backwards, gasping. I felt someone grab hold of my arms, and looked up to see Hikaru. He helped me get my balance back, before quickly releasing me.

"Thanks." I whispered to him, before turning back to Tamaki – who was now glaring at Hikaru. "What could have happened to me? I'm in the Ootori's family beach house, not the mafia headquarters!"

Tamaki whimpered and went into his corner of woe at my tone of voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright Tamaki? Now let's go find the others." I suggested, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, however, Tamaki popped up from his position on the floor, knocking me over. Thankfully though, Hikaru caught me before I hit the ground, sweeping me up into his arms bridal style.

I blinked for a second, registering what had just happened, then I looked up at Hikaru.

"Looks like I'm thanking you a lot today, Hikaru." I smiled my usual closed-eye smile.

When I opened my eyes again, the tops of Hikaru's cheeks were a light pink. "I-It's no big deal…" He said quietly, setting me back on my own feet. He looked away, avoiding eye-contact.

I frowned slightly, and averted my gaze to the floor under my feet.

_'Did I do something wrong, and make him upset...?' _I thought. _'I like it better when he smiles... Wait! Did I really just think that?' _I flushed and hid my face behind my hair, actually glad that my sister made me wear the hair extensions with her threats.

Kaoru and Tamaki looked between us, unhappy looks on their faces.

Once I finally felt my blush subside, I looked up again, and smiled sheepishly. "So… The others?" I suggested.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, almost oblivious to the tense air. "Right!" He whipped out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Kyoya, I've got Hisoka!" He practically screamed joyfully into the phone. I prayed to whatever God out there, that Kyoya had had the sense to pull the phone away from his ear. Tamaki was silent, listening to whatever Kyoya was saying. "Uh huh, uh huh, okay!" He said, nodding every two syllables. He snapped his phone shut, and put it back into his pocket. "Alright you three, Kyoya says to wait in the living room while he gathers up the others! And, not to touch anything!" Tamaki smiled cheerfully.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I sweat dropped. "How can he remain cheery through that…?" I questioned.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Beats us. Tono has always been weird though."

I chuckled lightly as we watched Tamaki march down the hall in the direction of the living room. "That he has…" Then Hikaru and Kaoru started to follow after the blonde 'King'.

When I they noticed I hadn't moved to follow, they stopped and turned around.

"Hisoka, you coming?" Kaoru called out.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm going to go to my room…"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Your choice." Then they left.

I walked the opposite way, and to the hallway which held my room.

* * *

><p>{Hikaru's P.O.V.}<p>

Kaoru and I didn't really want to sit around in the living room, waiting for the others. So, since Tamaki was already gone, and Hisoka had just left as well, we headed to our room.

When we got there, I flopped down onto the bed, arms behind my head. Kaoru pulled a chair away from the desk in the corner of the room, and sat on it so that he was facing me, even though the chair wasn't.

Both of us stayed silent, so I let my thoughts wander._ 'I know what I saw… But when Kaoru and Hisoka came out… She acted like nothing had changed…'_

Suddenly, Kaoru spoke up. "Hikaru?"

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Yeah? What is it Kaoru?"

"What do you think of Hisoka...?"

My mouth dropped open. "W-What?" I asked, shocked at how blunt Kaoru was being.

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Hisoka?" Kaoru repeated, saying each word slowly.

I averted my eyes. "She's... nice I guess."

Kaoru scoffed. "C'mon Hikaru, I know there's more to it than that."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think of her then?" I asked instead of answering.

Kaoru noticed my subject change, but he went along with it anyways. "I think she's beautiful."

I fell of the bed.

"W-What?" I exploded.

"You asked me what I think of her - and that's the truth." Kaoru replied, looking directly at my shocked face. "You know it is Hikaru."

I looked away again, and stood up off of the ground where I had fallen. "Whatever." I muttered, then left the room.

* * *

><p>{Kaoru's P.O.V.}<p>

I sighed softly as Hikaru left the room._ 'I know there's more than he told me... If only I could figure out what...' _I thought. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Someone has a date tomorrow..." I murmured, grinning mischievously, before leaving the room also, and heading to Hisoka's room.

* * *

><p>{Hisoka's P.O.V.}<p>

I was sitting on the window seat below the large bay window in my room, singing along softly to my acoustic guitar.

_Cross through the night  
>I looked down and lost my way, my light<br>Brought to my knees  
>Though the dark surrounds, it pulls me down<br>I do not sink beneath_

_Still here_  
><em>Staggering on<em>  
><em>Through the impossible<em>  
><em>We remain<em>  
><em>I can breathe one more day<em>  
><em>Still here<em>  
><em>Still fighting on<em>  
><em>All we have is today<em>  
><em>Find my way<em>  
><em>To the beauty of one more day<em>  
><em>Still here<em>

_Hope fades away_  
><em>When tomorrow holds no promises today<em>  
><em>Then today I am set free<em>  
><em>For amidst the tears, amongst the fear<em>  
><em>I find the joy to be<em>

_Still here_  
><em>Staggering on<em>  
><em>Through the impossible<em>  
><em>We remain<em>  
><em>I can breathe one more day<em>  
><em>Still here<em>  
><em>Still fighting on<em>  
><em>All we have is today<em>  
><em>Find my way<em>  
><em>To the beauty of one more day<em>  
><em>Still here<em>

_Still here_  
><em>Staggering on<em>  
><em>Through the impossible<em>  
><em>We remain<em>  
><em>I can breathe one more day<em>

_Still here_  
><em>Still fighting on<em>  
><em>All we have is today<em>  
><em>Find my way<em>  
><em>To the beauty of one more day<em>  
><em>Still here<em>

Just as I finished playing the song, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called, and the door opened to reveal – Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru, what's up?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering…" He trailed off, looking at me. I nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Did you… Maybe want to hang out after school on Tuesday?"

I blinked in shock. _'Is he… Asking me out…?' _I mentally smacked myself. _'Of course not, he's just being nice!'_ I smiled at Kaoru. "Sure, I'd love to."

Kaoru smiled back at me. "One more thing though… I hope this isn't too much to ask but… Could you wear the hair extensions and girl clothes when we go out?" I tilted my head to the side in a confused manor. "It'd look kind of weird for two guys going around like that…" Kaoru explained.

'_Like what…?' _I thought, but instead I nodded. "I can understand that, so I don't have a problem with it."

Kaoru smiled. "Really?"

I nodded again, and Kaoru stood up.

"Thanks Hisoka." He said.

"Thank _you_ Kaoru." I said as Kaoru left, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**How many of you know where Kaoru's going with this? *smirk***

**Next chapter, they're back at Ouran!**

**I'm kind of just going to skip to Tuesday though.. 'Cause I know you want to get to the date! :D**

**Please review!**

**And don't worry, who ever voted for Hikaru on my poll, the HikaruxHisoka moment is coming up – and another Kaoru one for the second vote on Kaoru!**

**Also, the lyrics are from the song 'Still Here' by Superchic(k).**


	17. Chapter 16: Change of Plans

Chapter Sixteen: Change of Plans

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Tuesday had come, and it seemed like any other day. Classes were still boring, but I passed with flying colours. The Host Club was still insane. I still did my hosting duties. Not until later, did the day change.

I was walking out of Ouran Academy when suddenly –

"Hey Hisoka! Wait up!" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around, and saw Hikaru running to catch up to me. I stopped walking, allowing him to reach me, before walking alongside him.

"Hey Hikaru, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to walk you to your limo." He replied casually with a shrug.

"And why would that be?" I teased, poking him in the ribs. After the beach house trip, I had grown considerably closer to the twins.

Hikaru pulled on a piece of my short hair. "Can't I do I gentlemanly act every once and a while?"

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose…" I said, mock thinking.

We laughed as we reached the front driveway, where our limos were waiting. Suddenly, I stopped and looked around.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked. Those two were almost always together.

Hikaru shrugged. "He went home already…"

"Why did you stay?"

"I… uh… was looking for you…" Hikaru replied, averting his gaze and running his fingers through his amber-coloured hair.

"Why…?"

Hikaru's joking manor came back. "So I could do a gentlemanly act." He said, poking me in the ribs like I had done to him earlier. "I thought I already told you this." Hikaru gave me a look that said 'really Hisoka?'

I chuckled and opened the door to my limo, putting my satchel inside. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru." I waved and I got in the limo, and he got in his.

-:-

When I arrived back home, I went straight to my room. I had about an hour before Kaoru was coming by the house to pick me up so we could hang out in town.

I took my time changing out of my school uniform and into more casual clothes. Since it was June, it was relatively warm out. So I decided to where a sundress. Kaoru had asked me to dress as a girl after all.

The dress was a deep blue with silver and emerald green designs embroidered onto it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, straps that wrapped around my neck, and was tied at the waist with a green ribbon – the same color as the some of the designs – that formed a small bow at the back. The dress flowed down to just above my knees, so that the silky material rested against my legs. Then I secured the hair extensions Fumiko had given to me. When they were in place, my hair cascaded down my back in a series of waves, until it reached the middle of my back.

I checked the clock on my bedside table after slipping on a pair of silver gladiator sandals, which told me I still had about twenty minutes until Kaoru came. Have nothing better to do, I wandered downstairs.

"You look nice," Ryo complimented me. "Who's the lucky boy?"

I felt the tops of my cheeks burn slightly, and knew that they were a faint pink.

"Just a friend," I replied, forcing myself not to stutter. "We're going to go look around town."

Fumiko came up behind me, and fiddled my now long hair. "Which one of your friends?" She asked.

"Kaoru." I replied. "And before you ask, I'm not trying to impress him or anything like that. He asked me if I could dress as a girl, since it would seem weird if two guys went around town like that."

"Like what?" Fumiko and Ryo asked in unison, each wearing smirks on their faces.

I sighed and pushed past them. "Like nothing." As I left the room I called over my shoulder, "You guys are so weird."

I heard my older siblings huff in annoyance, but they let me leave.

After a couple minutes of wandering around the main floor of the place I called home, I realized I was bored. Checking the nearest wall clock, I learned that I had ten minutes until Kaoru came by.

During my wandering, I came across a room I hadn't used in a while. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room, but it did have a white grand piano in the far corner. Other than that and the piano bench, the only of pieces of furniture were a white couch, a white bookcase, and a glass coffee table with a metal wire frame.

I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the piano. I ran my fingers across the top of the beautiful instrument, remembering the last time I had played - at Kyoya's beach house.

I smiled faintly as I lifted the lid on the piano, revealing the black and white keys. I sat on the bench, pressing random keys and trying to think of what song I should play.

I snapped back to attention when I realized what tune my fingers had unconsciously began playing.

It was a song Yūgata, her older brother, Eiji, and I used to sing together. I played the tune from the beginning, and sang along.

_On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohh, I love the way you lie<em>

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
><em>Glass is shattered from the fight<em>  
><em>In this tug of war, you'll always win<em>  
><em>Even when I'm right<em>  
><em>'Cause you feed me fables from your hand<em>  
><em>With violent words and empty threats<em>  
><em>And it's sick that all these battles<em>  
><em>Are what keeps me satisfied<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohh, I love the way you lie<em>

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
><em>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<em>  
><em>Till the walls are going up<em>  
><em>In smoke with all our memories<em>

I skipped the male lyrics, and sung the next part - the chorus.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohh, I love the way you lie<em>

I sat on the bench after I had played the ending notes of the song, and let myself remember all the good memories I had about Yūgata - remaining oblivious to anything outside of my own mind.

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

I felt my eye twitch. "Kaoru, what are you talking about?" I asked, exasperated. "You were fine yesterday!"

Kaoru nodded sadly. "I know, but I'm not feeling too good right now. I don't want to get Hisoka sick." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can you go with her instead?"

I sighed. "I guess…"

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks Hikaru! I told her that I'd be there at four, so you better hurry – you only have half an hour."

My eyes widened as I looked at the clock in our room, realizing he was right. I grabbed some clothes from the closet, and changed in the bathroom before hurrying downstairs, muttering under my breath the entire time.

"This feels like déjà vu… Where have I seen this before…? Oh yeah, when Kaoru got sick and forced me to go on a date with Haruhi for him…" I frowned as I hopped into an awaiting limo, and told the driver to head over to the Fukazawa Manor.

-:-

When the limo pulled up at Hisoka's home, I thanked the driver, and went up to the front door. When I knocked, a young women answered, who I recognized as Hisoka's older sister, Fumiko.

"Ah! You're here!" Fumiko looked at me carefully. "Aren't you Hikaru though? Or am I wrong…?"

I shook my head, slightly shocked that she could tell that I wasn't Kaoru, but brushed it off. It must've just been a lucky guess. "No, you guessed right." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Kaoru's not feeling too well, and doesn't want to get Hisoka sick. So I came instead."

Fumiko nodded. "Alright then!" She pulled me inside, and closed the door. "Well, just go down that hall and through the second door on your left – Hisoka's in there."

I nodded. "Thanks." Then I went down the hall that she had pointed at. When I came to the second door on my left, I quietly opened it, and peeked inside. Hisoka was sitting at the piano, singing along to the music she played in a language I didn't understand.

I didn't want to interrupt her, so I just made my way to the white couch that was pushed up against the wall across from where Hisoka was playing the piano. She was facing away from me though, and I noticed that her hair was long again.

'_She must have put hair extensions in again…' _I thought, then shook my head. _'Obviously, how else would she have long hair?'_

She stopped singing, and just played music for a minute or so, before that stopped too. Figuring it was okay to talk now, I spoke up.

"Was that song in English?"

Hisoka twisted her head around to look at me, eyes slightly wide, before they went back to normal. When she turned her head, her bangs fell into her eyes.

I got up off the couch, and walked over to her, brushing the hair out of her face.

Hisoka's face flushed slightly, as she smiled up at me from her spot on the bench. "Hey Hikaru."

-:-

**AN/**

***Gets down on knees at bow repeatedly***

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**I haven't updated in so long!**

**But I've updated now!**

**I also have the next, like, four chapters planned out!**

**I'll see if I can update at least twice today, maybe three times, as an apology…**

**Anyways…-**

**Hikaru: What the heck! You didn't even get to the 'date' this chapter!**

**Hisoka: Yeah… I thought that you said it was gonna be in this one, not the next…**

**Izumi: Uh…. Um…. *looks around for a distraction* -Idea- Wait a minute… *Smirks* you guys seem excited to go out *Wink wink***

**Hisoka & Hikaru: *Blushes* Shut up and update the next chapter already!**

**Izumi: See, you are excited to get to the 'date'!**

**Hisoka & Hikaru: That's not what we meant! The readers are waiting!**

**Izumi: Pfft, whatever. *Rolls eyes***

**Kaoru: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Tuesday's Date

Chapter Seventeen: Tuesday's Date

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I looked up at Hikaru as he brushed some hair out of my face, which had fallen in front of my eyes. I smiled at him as he pulled his hand away. "Hey Hikaru."

"Hey." Hikaru replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a dark purple tank top with a short-sleeved, dark purple and white plaid, button-up shirt – which he had left undone. He also had on dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black wrist watch. Over all, he looked very nice.

"Um, Kaoru wanted me to tell you he isn't feeling all that great…" Hikaru continued, looking at the floor.

My brow furrowed slightly. _'He was fine yesterday…' _I shrugged. "If he didn't want to come, all he had to do was tell me."

Hikaru's reaction was immediate. His head snapped up, and he looked at me in disbelief. "That's not it!" He protested. "He's seriously not feeling well!"

I shrugged again. "Well, since you're here, you want to hang out in town instead?"

Hikaru's cheeks turned a light pink. "That's actually what Kaoru suggested." He chuckled nervously. "I'd love to."

I smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" I grabbed his hand, and ran out the room, Hikaru laughing at my eagerness.

-:-

Hikaru and I roamed around town, looking in random shops, and chatting casually about our families and other things. We had been doing this for about half an hour now, and it was four-thirty.

I sipped my sparkling pomegranate cranberry juice, while Hikaru drank from his water bottle. Suddenly, Hikaru stopped, and bended down, picking something up.

"Close your eyes," Hikaru said, hiding what he had picked up behind his back. "And no peeking."

I placed my drink on the ground, then I looked at him, confused, before doing as he asked. I closed my eyes, and covered them with my hands to reassure him that I wasn't going to peek. I felt something brush my cheek, and something in my hair. I flushed slightly.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I looked at Hikaru through my fingers, before removing my hands from my eyes, and touching my hair. My fingers brushed against something soft, and if I looked out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a white petal of a daisy.

I smiled and let my hands drop back to my sides. "A flower?" Hikaru's cheeks turned a light pink also. "You're so sweet." His blush deepened, but I paid it no mind, and recollected my drink.

-:-

Hikaru and I walked side-by-side down the sidewalk, as he told me about his mother's work. "You know, you'd be a perfect model."

I blushed. "Too bad people would recognize me by my name."

Hikaru faked a sad face. "Yes, it's such a shame."

We laughed together, causing some people to look in our direction. We quieted down, but I still hide a few chuckles behind my hand.

As I threw my drink can into a garbage can – and Hikaru his bottle -, I looked around, my eyes narrowing slightly.

Hikaru noticed my look. "What's wrong Hisoka?"

I shook my head lightly. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

Hikaru's brow furrowed slightly, as he glanced around. "Yeah…" He shrugged. "Weird."

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

I watched from the window as the limo pulled away towards Hisoka's house, with Hikaru inside. As soon as it was out of sight, I pulled out my cell phone and called the rest of the Host Club, putting them in a conference call.

Tamaki picked up first – joy… "What is it Kaoru? Did something happen?" He asked, panicked. I shook my head and sighed. Boss always comes up with the worst possible scenario…

Before I could reply, Kyoya's voice came through the phone. "Tamaki, Kaoru could have possibly just called to chat, did you think of that?"

"But why would he call the rest of us?"

"Maybe Kao-chan wanted to talk to _all_ of us, right Takashi?" Hunny suggested, and I heard Mori utter a quiet 'maybe'.

"Guys, Kaoru won't tell you if you don't let him talk first." Haruhi said in a scolding yet bored voice.

"Thank you Haruhi." I replied. "I set Hikaru and Hisoka up on a date."

I heard Tamaki weep, but other than that, the line was silent for a moment.

"Just like you did with me and Hikaru, huh?" Haruhi asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

"No! My other precious daughter!" Tamaki sobbed.

"It's okay Tama-chan! I bet Hiso-chan is having fun right now!" Hunny comforted.

"Yes, she very well may be..." Kyoya agreed. "But why did you call us, Kaoru?"

"You want to go follow them?" I asked, knowing Tamaki would instantly agree, but not too sure about the others.

"Just like we did with Hika-chan and Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"You did what now?" Haruhi asked in a dark tone.

"Uh… Anyways! Who's in?" I changed the subject quickly.

"I am! I will protect my daughter from that shady twin!" Tamaki declared, obviously forgetting that he was talking to 'that shady twin's' brother.

My eyebrow twitched, but I let it go – for now.

I heard Kyoya sigh. "I guess I am too then."

"Me and Takashi too!"

"Well I'm not." Haruhi said. "I respect their privacy."

"But Haruhi…" Tamaki whined. "Hisoka's your only girl friend! You need to see what's happening!"

"Sorry sempai, but my answer's still a no."

"I'll cut your debt by a fifth if you come." Kyoya bribed.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine…"

"Okay, thanks guys! Meet me outside my house as soon as you can!" I smiled as I hung up. _'I hope Hikaru is having fun right now…'_

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I looked around once more, before shrugging off the weird feeling. "Whatever." I smiled up at Hikaru, since he was a good two inches taller than me, despite me being older. "What do you want to do now?"

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair, and averted his gaze. "I don't know…" He checked his watch. "It's about five o'clock now… You want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." I replied. Hikaru grabbed my wrist, and lead me away, telling me he saw a good place that we could eat at.

Over time during our walk, his grip slid down so that he was holding my hand. When he realized what he had done, he started to pull his hand away, but I held onto it, blushing. Hikaru blushed slightly as well, but kept his hand there.

A noise to our left drew my attention, and Hikaru's as well. We looked over and saw a bush shaking. I looked at it, extremely confused.

"A… Shaking bush…?" I asked, looking up at Hikaru.

I noticed his eye twitch, as he stared at the bush. I looked back at the bush, and swear I saw a flash of blonde. I heard hushed voices, but couldn't make out the words.

Hikaru was trembling with anger, as he glared at the bush. "I think I know what's going on…" He muttered.

All of a sudden, a monkey came out from behind the bush.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused… How did a monkey end up behind that bush?" I asked, exasperated.

Hikaru glared down at the monkey. "Where are the others? I know they're here somewhere…"

I gaped at him. "T-The others are here?"

Hikaru nodded stiffly. "I think so…" His eyes narrowed further. "This monkey… Looks like the one from Kyoya's beach house."

I sweat dropped. "Uh… It could just be a different monkey…"

"It could be, but following us seems like something Tamaki would do… I'm pretty sure the others followed me on my date with Haruhi too." Hikaru explained.

My eyes widened. "D-Date with… H-Haruhi…?" I asked, looking up at him.

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

I didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out – I had mentioned my 'date' with Haruhi.

'_Idiot, idiot, idiot!' _I mentally yelled at myself. _'You don't bring up past dates on other dates! Wait… Did I really just think that…? Is this really even a date…?'_

I looked down at Hisoka, eyes wide, and saw her looking at me as well. She quickly averted her eyes though.

I mentally groaned. _'Great… How do I fix this?'_

I racked my brain for a way to apologize, but it would sound kind of weird saying, 'I'm sorry for bringing up my date with Haruhi', wouldn't it?

Suddenly, Hisoka spoke up. "I didn't know you two… dated…"

I noticed the pause, and the way she choked on the word 'dated'. I shook my head. "We… We didn't… Not really." I didn't bother to explain that Kaoru had set us up, because she might be offended since he did the same thing to Hisoka and I. She might think that I didn't like her.

'_Wait! What's with me today? Did I seriously just admit that I… liked her?' _I looked at Hisoka, who was still looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay then…" Hisoka looked back at me, smiling, but her eyes showed sadness.

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I smiled up at Hikaru, trying to look happy. I couldn't tell if I convinced him or not, but Hikaru smiled back at me, immediately making me happier. We continued walking, still holding hands. I blushed when I realized that for the past couple of minutes, I hadn't let go of his hand. Not even when he mentioned his date with Haruhi.

My happy mood declined. I frowned slightly, losing myself in my thoughts.

'_I had no idea that he and Haruhi had dated… But he said that they hadn't 'really' dated… Whatever that is supposed to mean… I wonder why Haruhi never told me… I mean, we're pretty good friends…-' _I was snapped out of thoughts when I felt Hikaru shake my shoulder lightly.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" He asked, concern showing on his face.

I smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Hikaru nodded, and held open the door to the restaurant for me. It was a 'commoner' restaurant, which made it cool. We had never eaten at one before, so it was the perfect thing to try out now.

-:-

As the limo pulled up outside of my home, Hikaru and I looked out the window sadly. We both had had a lot of fun, and neither one of us really wanted to go home. But when we had finished eating, it was already six o'clock. After that, Hikaru had taken me to this clearing-like place, which had a pond in the middle. He said that he and Kaoru came there a lot, when they just needed time to think, or be alone. It was beautiful. By the time we left the area, it was six-thirty, and the sun was getting lower in the sky.

Hikaru had offered to give me a ride home, which I accepted, and here we were. Hikaru and I got out of the limo, and he walked me up to my front door. We stood on the porch as we said our goodbyes.

"I had a lot of fun Hikaru," I smiled at him. "Thanks for going with me."

Hikaru smiled back at me. "It's no problem; I had a lot of fun too."

Before I knew what was happening, he pressed his lips gently against mine. My eyes widened, before I let them flutter closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

When the need for oxygen kicked in, we parted. Both of us were blushing, but smiling like idiots.

"See you tomorrow Hisoka." Hikaru said as he waved and stepped off the porch.

I waved back. "Bye."

Once he got in his limo, I went inside, and leaned against the door.

I touched my lips lightly – they were still tingling. My first kiss… I smiled as I slipped my shoes off and placed them in the closet near the door.

My first kiss… Was with Hikaru Hitachiin – and I had enjoyed it.

-:-

**AN/**

***Squeals***

**That was for whoever voted for Hikaru on my poll!**

***Sighs dreamily***

**Such a happy ending… *Wipes tears of happiness away* I'm so proud of them!**

**This double update was my apology for not updating in forever…**

**Hope I'm forgiven! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll, and review this AWESOME chapter! (Lol) **


	19. Chap18: Consequences Follow Good Things

Chapter Eighteen: Consequences Follow Good Things

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Still in a daze from my kiss with Hikaru, I wandered through my house aimlessly. I walked through the living room and started up the stairs, saying a small greeting to my family.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

When I got no reply, I stopped my ascend of the stairs, and turned around.

No one was there.

My brow furrowed, and I ran back down the stairs, checking in all the most popular rooms. Still no one. I called out, shouting at the top of my lungs, starting to get worried.

"Mom, Dad!" I raced back into the living room, panting. "Hiro, Fumiko, Ryo!"

I sat down on the couch, and put my head in my hands. "Where are they…?" I muttered.

Suddenly, something white caught my eye. I bent down and picked a note up off of the ground. I turned it over, so I could read the writing. It was messily done, like the person that wrote it was in a hurry.

_Dear Hisoka,_

_Honey, I'm afraid I have some bad news… Your father and I didn't want to interrupt your date with that Hikaru boy, so we didn't call you. Instead we left this note.  
>It appears that Ryo… was shot on the job… We got a call from some of the police officers that were with him, and they told us that they had gotten him to the hospital nearby. We've headed there… If you want to come by… You may… If you don't… That's fine.<br>We've allowed the staff to retire for the rest of the night, since we most likely won't be home until morning._

_Mom_

My hands shook as I read the letter. My body felt numb, the very opposite of the happiness I was feeling just minutes ago. I couldn't feel the letter in my grip anymore, so I looked down. The letter had fallen without me realizing it. When it fell, it had slid across my palms, giving me small cuts.

I didn't even feel the sting.

I lowered my head, so that a shadow covered my eyes. I clenched my hands into fists, as my body trembled. "Ryo… You can't die now…" My voice started out quiet, before rising to a shout. "You can't have woken up from two month long coma, just to die now!"

I wanted to run to my brother's side, but I knew I wouldn't be able to face him if he _was_ dead. So instead, I went up to my room, and buried my face in my pillow, screaming into it so that no one would hear. I felt hot tears run down my face, but I wiped them away quickly.

When eight o'clock came, my throat was sore and raw, having screamed into my pillow for a good hour. I got off my bed stiffly, and changed out of the dress. I put on some black shorts that had purple hearts on them – so broken, some not; it seemed fitting – and a purple tank top.

After that, I laid down on my bed, exhausted. I was too tired to even take the hair extensions out. I lay there for a long time, not moving except for to breathe and blink. After another half an hour or so, I finally fell asleep – but to a world full of nightmares.

-:-

_{Dream/Nightmare}_

_I was standing in a cemetery, surrounded by tombstones, dead trees and fog. I looked around, scared but not showing it. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. I whirled around, looking straight into the face of my older brother._

"_R-Ryo…" I murmured, reaching out to touch him. I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but it went straight through. My eyes widened. "A-Are you dead…?"_

_Ryo looked at me, not speaking. But his eyes gave him away. They were full of pain and sadness._

"_You are… a-aren't you…?" I stuttered, tears pricking in the back of my eyes._

_Ryo nodded sadly._

"_Why won't you t-talk to me Ryo?" I asked._

"_Because you don't want to hear what I have to say." Ryo explained. "You can hear this, because you really want to know why I won't talk to you. But I can't tell you that-" Ryo seemingly choked on air, but that was all the explanation I needed._

"_Ryo…" The tears I had been holding back started to falling, trailing down my face in small rivers. "Why did you have to go now…? We were all so happy…"_

_Ryo shook his head sadly. "It's like I always say sis, 'Good things don't come without consequences.'"_

"_But why you? It's not fair…" I asked, knowing I was sounding like a child that had lost her favourite toy._

_Ryo squeezed my shoulder gently. "Life's not always fair – in fact, it rarely ever is." He ruffled my hair. "I've got to go… It's time for you to wake up."_

"_Will you come visit me in other dreams?" I pleaded, perfectly aware that he might not be able to._

_Ryo smiled softly. "I'll try…" Then he faded away, as did the horrid scenery._

_My head pounded, and I held it in both hands, leaning against a tree for some support._

_Then I opened my eyes._

_{End of Dream/Nightmare}_

-:-

I groaned, and sat up, rubbing my skull. "So he's really dead…" I murmured, referring to Ryo. "Or that was some crazy hallucination…" But somehow I didn't think it was fake.

I walked downstairs quietly, expecting my parents to tell me that Ryo had died. Once they had, the tears from last night came back. They told me that I didn't have to go to school today, and they had already called my teacher.

So I stayed at home, curled up in bed, trying to ignore the sobs of my family by burying myself under my pillows and blankets. Every once and a while, I would sob too, but not as often as my family, or as long.

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

I was slightly nervous about seeing Hisoka during Hosting hours, and I wondered if the kiss had changed anything between us.

But when it came time to go to the Host Club, I was shocked.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru and I were there, but Hisoka never showed up. I worried that I had done something to upset her, and that was the reason she didn't show up.

However, that thought didn't seem so likely after a while.

Two days went by.

Four.

A week.

But still no sign of Hisoka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm so evil! I've killed Ryo! *sobs***

**Ryo: *Glares at me***

**Izumi: I had to do it! It makes the story continue! It can't just be a sappy story… Despite the kiss scene last chapter.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Ambushed

Chapter Nineteen: Ambushed

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

A week had gone by without my presence at school, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to go back – even if it meant many questions. Today was the last day of school, and I needed to collect my things.

I was sure that the Host Club was worried about me – except maybe Kyoya – but I was going to do my best not to answer their questions. I had the same thoughts as before concerning a loved one's death. People who tried to comfort, were just spewing out lies since they hadn't known the person.

I became more quiet – more like I used to be. I hadn't even noticed it, but the Host Club had been able to make me talk more. Now that Ryo was gone, I didn't speak unless spoken to – and even then, I didn't say much.

As my limo pulled up at Ouran and I stepped out, many students pointed at me, and started whispering to their friends. I ignored them all, and sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. I dropped my bag onto the ground, and lifted both feet so they also were on the ledge of the fountain.

I reached down and pulled my headphones and iPod out of my satchel, and placed the headphones over my ears. I played the song I had been listening to a lot these days, just because it was a song Ryo and I had both liked a lot.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_

_So much to do and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late?_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_

_Like sand through an hourglass_

_In the madness I guess I just forget_

_To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

Today I'm gonna try a little harder

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_Tick tock hear my life pass by_

_I can't erase and I can't rewind_

_Of all the things I regret the most I do..._

_Wish I'd spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning_

_I saved the best for a better ending_

_And in the end I'll make it up to you you'll see_

_You'll get the very best of me_

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

Today I'm gonna try a little harder

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_Your time is running out_

_You're never gonna get it back_

_Make the most of every moment_

_Stop saving the best for last_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

The Host Club – minus Haruhi – was sitting together outside, enjoying the perfect weather on the last day of school – or at least, they would be.

For a week now, Hisoka had not come to school, and we were all worried – even Kyoya, though just slightly. We had tried going to her house, but the staff wouldn't let us speak to anyone of the family or tell us why.

I sighed and shook my head lightly. _'Did I do something to make her upset after all…? But… She's hasn't been here for a whole week…'_

Suddenly, Haruhi came running up to us. "Guys! Guess what I just heard?"

"What did you hear Haru-chan?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Hisoka's back!"

My eyes widened. She's back? After a whole week? Where was she? My mind was filled with questions, but I only asked one out loud. "Do you know where she is now?"

Haruhi nodded. "Some girls said she was by the fountain in the courtyard."

I stood up, and brushed some dirt off of my jacket. "Let's go see her."

The others agreed, and we all headed to where Hisoka was seen.

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I laid down on the edge of the fountain, just listening to my music replaying. I heard some shouts, but they were muffled by the headphones on my ears. I opened my eyes – which I had closed to block out the sunlight – and saw Hikaru leaning over me.

My eyes widened, and I gripped the fountain's ledge to keep from falling in. Once I had balanced myself again, I removed the headphones from my ears.

"Yes?" I asked coldly.

I looked past Hikaru as I sat up, and noticed the rest of the Host Club behind him. Just great…

"Where the heck were you? We were worried! We went to your house but-"

I interrupted Hikaru, and walked straight past him. "I don't have to explain myself."

The others stared at me, shocked. Where was the Hisoka they knew? I rolled my eyes and slung my bad over my shoulder before starting to walk away.

I stopped however, when someone grabbed my wrist. My body tensed, as I looked over my shoulder at the boy I kissed only a week before.

"What?" I snapped.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you?" He snapped back. "You used to be nice, but now you're just cold."

I ripped my arm from his grasp, and glared at him. "As I said earlier, I don't need to explain myself – especially not to you."

The bell rang, and I ran away from them, not able to look at Hikaru's hurt face any longer, and needing to get to class.

-:-

All throughout class, nobody spoke to me. Even the teacher avoided asking me questions, sensing the dark aura surrounding me.

When class was over, I packed up my things, getting ready to head home. I wasn't going to go to the Host Club today – but Tamaki had different ideas.

As I exited the classroom -the last one out as always-, someone jumped onto me, and knocked me to the floor. I hissed as I hit the ground, and looked up to see Tamaki tying my hands and feet together.

"Tamaki," I said darkly. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Tamaki cowered a little bit, but didn't stop tying me up. When he was done, he slung me over his shoulder. "Sorry Hisoka, but I have to do this."

My eye twitched. "I swear to whatever god is out there… I will get you back for this!" I yelled, thrashing against his grip.

I saw the third music room come into view, and thrashed even harder, realizing what he was doing. "I'm not going in there!"

"You have no choice in the matter." Kyoya said, appearing next to Tamaki and I. I glared at him, and ground my teeth in annoyance.

Kyoya opened the door for Tamaki, and the blonde dumped me onto one of the couches.

"I'm not hosting, if that's what you want." I spat.

"That's not the issue." Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, remaining unfazed by my tone. "You're attitude is."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Shadow King."

I noticed that all of the hosts except for the three first years were here. Not even a minute after I realized this fact, however, the doors opened, and said three people walked in.

When they noticed me struggling to get out of the ropes that Tamaki had tied me up with, they stopped and stared.

"W-What the hell?" Hikaru stuttered, looking at Kyoya and Tamaki for answers

"Why did you guys tie Hisoka up like that…?" Haruhi questioned.

"Simply put, Hisoka wouldn't come willingly, so we had to use force." Kyoya replied, smirking.

"You didn't even ask, you ass." I muttered, but Kyoya heard me.

"Would you have come willingly?"

"No." I replied, glaring at him coldly. But of course, being the Shadow King that he was, he was unaffected.

"Untie me." I demanded, glaring at Tamaki, trying to get him to break under my glare.

Tamaki whimpered, but Kyoya stopped him from moving forward by sticking his arm out. "No." He turned to look at me, allowing me to see his eyes for once. "Tell us what happened, and why you weren't at school."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**A MAJOR THANK YOU TO TAKARA ROSE OIZUMI! You gave me my 40th review! :D**

***Gives you a cookie and plushies of all the Host Club members!***

**If you don't like a Host Club member, turn the plushie into a voodoo doll or something ^.^**

**The lyrics are from 'One Day Too Late' by Skillet...**

**And, aw… Hisoka and Hikaru got in a fight…**

**Hikaru: *Glares at me* You caused it.**

**Hisoka: *Still tied up* Untie me damn it!**

**Izumi: Anger issues…. Anyways, I know this isn't my best chapter, but I'm kind of rushing, so I can start a Bleach story! Yay! It's going to be a ToshiroxOC, and I might (probably 99.99% sure) start a HanataroxOC one too! If you love them, then please read and review when I publish the first chapters!**

***Hugs Toshiro and Hanataro plushies***

**Kaoru: Don't forget to review, and vote on Izumi's poll please!**


	21. Chapter 20: Comfort Finally Found

**AN/**

**CHAPTER TWENTY! SO AWESOMELY HAPPY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Comfort Finally Found<p>

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I glared at a far off wall, wishing I wasn't tied up, sitting on a couch in the third music room, with the seven other members of the Host Club sitting around me.

Sadly, nothing ever really goes my way.

"You know why I wasn't at school Kyoya." I uttered. "Why don't you tell them yourself? Why bother kidnapping me?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "True - but I know you would rather not have me talking about your personal life."

"Since when did you care?"

Kyoya glared at me. "Enough. Tell them - now."

"I don't have to." I replied stubbornly.

"But you will." Hikaru spoke up. I turned to look at him, but couldn't make myself glare, remembering what had happened last time we saw each other.

"Please Hisoka, we want to help you, but we can't unless we know what's wrong..." Kaoru joined in.

I scoffed. "And how exactly do you think you could help? The only one that might possibly understand is Haruhi." Everyone turned to look at said brunette, who looked confused.

"...Because she's a girl...?" Tamaki asked slowly, turning back to look at me.

I sighed. "No." I averted my gaze, and turned instead to look at my hands, which were bound in front of me, giving up the battle. "Because she's dealt with the death of a family member..."

Everyone's - except for Kyoya's - eyes widened.

"D-Death of a family member...?" Hunny questioned softly, looking at me with big, sad eyes. "…Who died, Hiso-chan...?"

"...My older brother... Ryo..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up, seeing Tamaki. "...We're sorry Hisoka... We didn't know... We shouldn't have forced you to come here and tell us..." He untied my hands and feet.

I stood up slowly, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. "That's... Alright..." I kept my gaze on the floor until I saw another pair of shoes standing in front of me. I lifted my gaze, this time seeing Kyoya.

"Ryo-san will be missed - he was a very good officer." He said, gazing at me calmly from behind his glasses.

I froze, my blood starting to boil. "W-What did you say...?" I asked, glaring coldly at the youngest Ootori, hands clenched at my sides. My body started to tremble from the anger I was feeling. "Y-You..." I raised one arm, quickly and harshly backhanding Kyoya. I heard a few gasps, but paid them no mind. "You asshole! All you care about is his job and how he served your family!" My arm returned to my side as I clenched my fists again before running out of the room.

-:-

I ran blindly through the school halls, blinded by the tears that pricked in the back of my eyes. _'T-That... jerk! How can he be so cold hearted?'_I shook my head, tears falling in the process.

"Hisoka! Wait!" I heard someone call out from behind me, but couldn't tell who it was - not even bothering to try.

I kept running, until I couldn't anymore. I leaned against a wall, sliding down until I sat on the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest, laying my head down on top of them.

I heard footsteps approach me. "Hisoka..."

I looked up when the person murmured my name, seeing that it was Hikaru. More tears fell down my cheeks.

Hikaru sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"H-Hikaru..." I stuttered, tears still running down my face. I buried my face into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me.

Hikaru rested his chin on top of my head, rubbing my back comfortably. "You didn't do anything wrong Hisoka - you don't have to apologize for anything."

I shook my head. "I s-should've told you g-guys earlier..." I lifted my head, looking the older Hitachiin in the eyes. "I'm sorry for this morning..."

Hikaru shook his head. "It's fine." He brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You had every right to act the way you did..."

My eyes softened."Hikaru..." I murmured. "I really am so-" I was cut off when Hikaru abruptly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, but quickly closed as I relaxed into the sudden kiss.

Hikaru pulled away, but his face was still close. "You have nothing to apologize for, Hisoka..."

I nodded slowly, smiling softly - something I hadn't done since my brother had died. I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's neck before pressing my lips back against his.

-:-

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

After Hisoka ran out of the room - quickly followed by Hikaru - the rest of the Host Club sat in silence.

"...S-She slapped Mommy..." Tamaki whispered, slowly edging away from the Shadow King.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I was expecting something like that to happen."

All of us just looked at him. "What?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side in a confused manor.

"Hisoka tool what I had said about her brother as me only caring about his job. However true that may be, she took it as an insult towards him." Kyoya explained.

"...That's kind of cruel..."

I was shocked to hear my own voice speak - normally I just stayed quiet when it came to the Shadow King, not wanting to feel his wrath.

"Even if you didn't know Hisoka's brother personally... it's still cruel... He meant a lot to her, and now he's gone..." I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on, heading towards the exit. "I'm going to check on her."

"I believe Hikaru is already doing so." Kyoya replied calmly from behind me.

I froze. I didn't know why, but for some reason, that statement kind of pissed me off. "Whatever - I'm going." I left the third music room, wandering the halls looking for Hisoka. I heard crying a little ways ahead, and quickened my pace slightly.

I looked out from behind a corner, seeing Hisoka with her face buried in Hikaru's chest.

"H-Hikaru... I-I'm... I'm so s-sorry..." I could see the tears that were falling down her cheeks from here.

Hikaru rested his chin on top of Hisoka's head, rubbing her back. "You didn't do anything wrong Hisoka - you don't have to apologize for anything."

Hisoka shook her head. "I s-should've told you g-guys earlier..." She lifted her head, looking Hikaru in the eyes. "I'm sorry for this morning..."

Hikaru shook his head."It's fine." He brushed some of Hisoka's bangs out of her eyes. "You had every right to act the way you did..."

"Hikaru..." She murmured. "I really am so-" Hisoka was cut off when Hikaru abruptly kissed her. She looked startled, but quickly relaxed.

Hikaru pulled away, but his face was still close to Hisoka's. "You have nothing to apologize for, Hisoka..."

She nodded slowly, smiling softly, before wrapping her arms around Hikaru's neck before pressing her lips back against his.

I turned away, not wanting to watch anymore, and was surprised to see Haruhi standing behind me.

"You like Hisoka... don't you Kaoru?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye.

My eyes widened. "W-What...?"

"Don't play dumb - I see the way you look at her."

My jaw dropped. _'The way I... What?'_

Haruhi chuckled lightly at my shocked expression. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

I averted my eyes. "She's with Hikaru."

"I don't remember one of them ever asking the other to go out, do you?"

"...They haven't had a lot of time to talk about it."

Haruhi sighed. "You're being impossible..." She rolled her eyes, turning around and walking away. "If you don't ask, eventually Hikaru will and it will be too late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**TENSION! Kinda… *Shrugs* Whatever…**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter sucks… I had to go to my grandparents' house for THREE NIGHTS and SHARE A ROOM with my YOUNGER SISTER. Ugh. There's no wireless internet there, so I had to write this up on my 'Notes' app, then mail it to myself, open it on the computer and put it onto a Word Document… Edit… Blah blah blah… **

**Also, it was my birthday on Friday! Yay! Even though it was possibly the worst birthday ever… My mom took me and my best friend out to dinner with my little sister, Maia, but she started crying when my mom took the milk away so she could put it in a sippy cup… And everyone stared… I was so embarrassed! Maia is only one and a half… But still! Then I went shopping with my aunt, but twisted my ankle when some kid ran into me… REALLY PEOPLE! KEEP YOUR HYPER CHILDREN IN THE STROLLERS PLEASE! I couldn't see any of my cousins... Which sucked… Majorly… I never see them! AND, my step-dad is visiting today. That son of a *car horn* can go die in *car horn* hole for all I care! Seriously. Then I got my first bad review… EVER! Not on this story… The Bleach one I was talking about last chapter… I've never gotten a bad review before… Then this person just leaves one say 'Oh, I think this story will be great! But your OC is kind of mary-sue.' HOW CAN YOU BE 'KIND OF' MARY-SUE? You either are or you aren't! Geez… *Sniffs* First bad review ever… It stings…**

**Anyways, how'd you like this chapter?**

**Please review! (You know you want to!)**


	22. Chapter 21: Funeral

Chapter Twenty-One: Funeral

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

_One Week Later (Yes, a time skip!)_

A week had gone by since I went back to school for a day, and school had been out for a while now. All the Host Club members and costumers were feeling a bit sad that Mori and Hunny were graduating, but they promised to come back after school for Host Club hours. Kyoya forgave me for slapping him – though maybe he wasn't even mad – and everyone was getting along again. Hikaru and I had grown considerably closer, kissing a few more times every once and a while. Kaoru and I were also closer – but only slightly. Every time we would be getting along really well, he would suddenly become quiet, worrying me. I'd ask him if he was alright, but he always said he was. I decided to let it go, until he was ready to talk about it.

Today, I was dressed in a black blouse, black pinstripe pants with silver threading, and black flats. Today was the day for Ryo funeral.

My family and I stood in the cemetery, Ryo lying in the coffin that was about to be lowered into the hole in the ground. Distant relatives I didn't know I had came to say their farewells, as well as a bunch of Ryo's old school friends and work partners. Even the Host Club came.

A few tears fell down my cheeks, but not many. It seemed like, over the past few days, I had cried myself out.

I felt someone grab my hand, and saw it was Akihiro, who was trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'm going to miss him sis…" He whispered, looking at the coffin.

I squeezed his hand gently, trying to comfort him, but not really knowing how. "I know Hiro… I will too…" Akihiro started to cry, and I pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright Hiro…"

"Please tell me you and Fumiko won't die anytime soon, Hisoka…" Hiro pleaded, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

I wiped away some of his tears. "I can't promise that, Hiro… But I know that neither of us is in a hurry to die… No one really ever is…"

Hiro nodded, wiping away his own tears, standing back. "Alright…" He looked over my shoulder for a moment, before smiling at me. "I think your friends want to see you!"

I looked over my shoulder, and noticed the seven other hosts were watching me, before turning back to my only brother left. "I think you're right… Will you be okay if I go and talk to them?"

Hiro nodded again, a determined look on his face, and I chuckled. "Alright then – I'll be back in a few minutes." Hiro went over to sit with Fumiko, and I went to see my friends.

"You doing okay, Hisoka?" Haruhi asked as I approached.

"Yeah, I'm holding up." I replied, nodding my head.

Before Haruhi could reply, Tamaki launched himself at me. "Oh Hisoka! We're so sorry for your loss!"

I looked down at Tamaki – who was clinging to my arm like it was the end of the world – and my eye twitched. "Get off!" I shook my arm, trying to get him to fall off, but he held on, sobbing and blubbering gibberish.

I sighed, my eye still twitching as a dark aura surrounded me. "…Tamaki…" Said blonde looked up at me and gulped. "…If you don't get off in the next five seconds, I will show you how I am blood type AB…"

Tamaki was gone in less than a second, cowering behind Haruhi. "Scary…" He whimpered.

"Sempai! Why are you hiding behind me?" Haruhi asked, aggravated.

"… Because you're my daughter…"

Haruhi pried the blonde 'king' off of her back and sat down on a nearby bench, muttering something about 'kingly idiots'.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You guys are so weird...!"

"C'mon Hisoka! You don't mean that!" Hikaru and Kaoru protested in unison, poking my cheeks.

I started laughing – actually laughing, not chuckling. "Yes I do! You're being weird right now!"

Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to the side, ceasing their poking. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"…You were poking my cheeks!" I started laughing again at the reminder. "People don't normally do that!"

Hikaru started smiling, while Kaoru still looked confused. I stopped laughing and eyed the older twin's smile warily. "…Why are you smiling…? What are you up to…?"

Hikaru pouted slightly. "Can't I smile without thinking up some totally awesome prank?"

I shrugged. "I guess… But you normally smile when thinking about revenge…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, smiling lightly. "I was just going to say you have a nice laugh." I blushed slightly at his comment, and he smirked. "You really should laugh more though."

"…Whatever…"

Kaoru and Hikaru started laughing, which made the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a small smile. I looked over my shoulder at the rest of my family, and saw them looking at me.

I sighed. "Looks like I have to go… I'll talk to you guys in a second." I waved as I walked back over to my family. "Is it time…?" They nodded sadly, and I sighed again. This was going to be a long, sad day….

-:-

After the funeral, I sat with my friends in my room. Hikaru and Kaoru on the couch, Kyoya on the armchair, Tamaki on the chest at the end of my bed, Mori and Hunny sitting on the floor, and Haruhi and I sitting on my bed. I had changed – in the bathroom you perverts – into dark blue denim shorts and a pale yellow tank top. It was still pretty warm out, and I had been dying at the funeral in full length pants – not to mention everything was black.

The eight of us sat in silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Oh for god's sake! Someone start a conversation or I might die of boredom!" I exclaimed, collapsing backwards onto my bed.

No one spoke.

My eye twitched. "Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking of all the things we could do to not die of boredom. "Uh… Want to go swimming or something…?"

The twins immediately perked up, and I knew that I was in _big _trouble.

**AN/**

**Mwhahaha! Swimming! Poor Haruhi and Hisoka…**

**Also, I forgot to put this in last chapter's (incredibly long) Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank**

**Eien no Akumu/ Yami Soul**

**Happygoluckyfull**

**SeleniaMoon**

**Takara Rose Oizumi**

**and**

**Keva Starks!**

**You five have been reviewing a lot! Well, even though you did once, Keva Starks, you reviewed on my other story too ^.^**

***Gives plushies of all the Host Club members to you five* ENJOY! :D**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**Now go and review again. -_-**

**Lol! :P**


	23. Chapter 22: Suitswims Cause Revenge

Chapter Twenty-Two: Swimsuits Cause Revenge

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

"Damn it, Hikaru, Kaoru!" I yelled, fighting off the maids that tried to shove me and Haruhi into fifty different swimsuits. "When I get out of here, you're going to get it!"

"Just chose one!" The maids chorused, and I glared at them. "No? We'll choose for you then! How about this?" The held up a really skimpy red bikini.

My eye twitched. "…I don't even want to know why they made something like that…"

Haruhi was hiding behind me. "I'm going to kill them! This is, like, the third time!"

"What did they force you to wear before?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder.

"…I finally chose one out – it was a one piece though!"

I snickered, earning a sharp glare from my brunette friend. "Hey! Don't glare at me!" I sighed. "Let's just do that then…"

Haruhi sighed too. "…I hate my life…"

"Amen."

In the end, after much fusing from the maids, Haruhi and I had chosen more… _modest_… swimsuits to wear, and dressed ourselves. I ended up choosing a green one piece suit that tied around my neck, and a green wrap – made out of thin material – to go around my legs. Haruhi chose a light pink one piece suit that had one inch thick straps, and a red rose design in the top left corner. She also had a wrap to cover her legs, but hers was red.

We exited the 'changing area' and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, who looked incredibly smug.

"…I will get you back for this…" I muttered.

Hikaru smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then…" I smiled deviously and turned on my heel, walking towards the backyard. "You guys coming? The pool's this way."

-:-

I sat on one of the beach lounge chairs around the large in ground pool. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny were goofing off in the pool, Haruhi and I were relaxing, and Kyoya was doing whatever he did on his laptop.

"You should come swimming, Haru-chan, Hiso-chan!" Hunny exclaimed from the pool. "You never get to go swimming when we go to the beach house!"

"That's alright Hunny-sempai," Haruhi replied. "I'm fine right where I am."

I shrugged. "Same here."

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru popped up in front of Haruhi and I. _'I hadn't even noticed they left the pool…' _I thought, looking up at them. "What is it, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"You're going to come swimming with us." They stated in unison, grabbing a hold of my arms and dragging me from the chair I was so comfortable on.

"Wait? What?" I asked, struggling against their grip. "I said I was fine!"

"Well that's just too bad." Hikaru and Kaoru picked me up and threw me into the pool.

Once I resurfaced, I glared at the laughing Hitachiin brothers. "Hikaru… Kaoru…" Said boys looked over at me, as well as everyone else. "…I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll have to catch us first!"

After chasing the twins around for a couple minutes, I finally managed to catch them. I grabbed each by the ear, and dragged them over to where Haruhi was sitting.

"Ow! It was a joke!" Hikaru whined as I made him sit on a chair.

"Did you really have to drag us by our ears, Hisoka?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his ear. "That hurt!"

I put my hands on my hips, before looking over at Haruhi. "So, Haruhi…" I smirked. "How should we get our payback?"

"Hmm…" Haruhi tapped her index finger against her chin thoughtfully before her entire face brightened. She stood up. "How about we…" She whispered the rest of her plan in my ear.

I laughed. "That's brilliant! But…" I whispered more ideas into her ear.

"That's what we'll do then!" Haruhi exclaimed, smiling.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked between us warily. "…What…?"

I smirked. "You'll see…" I walked over to where Mori was sitting at the edge of the pool and knelt down beside him before whispering to him what I had told Haruhi. When I pulled away, I noticed the corner of his mouth was tugging upwards slightly. He nodded.

"Thanks, Mori!" I exclaimed, before giving him a quick hug and running back into my house.

-:-

When I came back outside, I just had to laugh.

Mori had – thankfully – done as I had asked, and tied Hikaru and Kaoru down to the chairs I had sat them in. Haruhi stood off to the side, also laughing. The rest of the Host Club had come out of the pool – and Kyoya closed his laptop briefly – to see what Haruhi and I had planned.

I motioned for Haruhi to come over, and she did. I quickly handed her a large cooler – much like the one I was holding.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched us. "What are you planning?" They demanded, trying to get out of the ropes.

Haruhi and I smirked. "It's nothing… But…" The brunette started.

"You guys need to chill." I finished. Haruhi and I lifted the coolers, and dumped a bunch of ice cubes onto the two boys.

The twins yelped as the ice hit them. When all the ice had fell, the glared at Haruhi and I. "Hahaha… Can you untie us now?"

I looked over to Haruhi, who shrugged. "…I guess…" I finally replied, and undid the ropes. "We're even now."

Hikaru and Kaoru brushed ice off of themselves as they stood up, and laughed. "I guess we are…"

"We're sorry for dumping you in the pool." Hikaru apologized.

"Ah, it's alright." I replied casually as I poked him in the arm, only to pull my hand back quickly. "You're so cold now!"

Hikaru smirked. "Really?" Then he hugged me.

"Ah! Hikaru! Let go! Cold, cold, cold!" I shrieked, trying to get away.

The rest of the Host Club – and Hikaru – laughed before going back to what they were doing. However, Hikaru decided to sit with me.

"How's your summer so far, Hikaru?" I asked, looking over at the boy who was sitting on the chair next to mine.

Hikaru shrugged. "It was pretty boring… There's nothing for Kaoru and I to do at our place…. But I'm glad we can hang out with you now."

"I hardly doubt there's _nothing _to do at your place." I rolled my eyes.

"Eh, it's still pretty boring…"

I chuckled. "Well, now that the …funeral… is over, maybe I can get out of my house more… We'll have to hang out – we don't want you dying from boredom."

Hikaru laughed. "No, we certainly don't!"

I sighed softly, contently. _'Maybe it won't be so bad… even though Ryo's gone…' _I thought, glancing up at the sky, where the sun was starting to set. _'I'm really glad I met these guys… Maybe now I can slowly put my life back together…'_


	24. Chapter 23: The Horrible Storm

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Horrible Storm

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

The Host Club and I sat in the living room, eating some rice – and cake in Hunny's case. We had stayed outside for another half an hour or so, but when storm clouds started rolling in, we headed back inside. Everyone had changed out of their swimsuits, and here we were.

"Hisoka, where are your parents and staff?" Kyoya suddenly questioned.

I blinked for a moment. "Oh! My parents are visiting family in the next town over – meeting with some people that couldn't make it to Ryo's funeral, but want to pay their respects. They left as soon as the funeral was over." I replied. "As for the staff – they got the day off since it was Ryo's funeral."

"And you didn't go with your family, Hiso-chan?" Hunny asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't really like the people they're visiting…"

"And why is that, Hisoka?" Tamaki asked.

"…Uh… No reason…" I lied lamely.

"There's something you're not telling us, Hisoka." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, popping up next to me. "What is –" They were cut off by Haruhi's scream.

Everyone turned to look at the petite brunette, who was hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face.

"Haruhi what's wro–" Tamaki started, but was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and Haruhi's whimpering. Understanding dawned on the blonde 'king's' face.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" I asked, looking at the other hosts.

"Haru-chan is afraid of thunder and lightning…" Hunny replied softly.

"Do you have any headphones Hisoka?" Hikaru questioned.

My brow furrowed. "Yeah – they're in my room. I'll go get them." I headed for the stairs, calling over my shoulder, "I'll be back in a second!"

Halfway up the stairs, the lights went out.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "This is just perfect…" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, as I felt for each stair before stepping onto it.

When I – finally – reached the top of the staircase, I walked down the hall to my room, running my fingers along the wall so I could know where I was. I quickly grabbed my headphones off my bedside table – and my cell phone.

I used the light from the portable device to make it back down the stairs without falling on my face.

"…I'm back…" I muttered, getting sick and tired of not knowing where the hell I was headed. My cell phone gave off a little light, but not much.

"It's a ghost!" Tamaki screamed.

"Boss… It's Hisoka…" Kaoru sighed.

"B-But… That light!"

"It's her cell phone!" Hikaru replied, aggravated.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "I got the headphones… Here, Haruhi." I shone the light from my phone on the headphones, which I held out in the direction of my brunette friend.

"T-Thanks…" Haruhi sniffed as she took them.

I smiled, though no one could see. "I'm going to get some candles…"

"Can you find your way in the dark?" I heard Kyoya ask – strange, why did he care?

"…Yes." I finally replied. "I've got my phone."

I headed into the kitchen, and looked for the cupboard that held all the candles. Once I finally found it, I stood on my tiptoes, trying to reach into the high-up cupboard.

"Damn my short height…" I muttered when I couldn't reach. "Why does my mom have to be such a safety freak and keep the candles and matches so high up? I bet she never thought this would happen…"

"Do you need help?"

I turned around, looking at where the voice had come from.

"Mori…?"

"Yes?"

I felt like smacking myself. _'I'm such an idiot! How did I not know it was Mori?'_

"…Hisoka…?"

"Oh! Sorry! Sometimes I do that…" I chuckled slightly. "And actually, yes… I do need help…" I turned away from him and pointed my cell phone at the still open cupboard, so that Mori could see it. "The candles are in there, but I'm too short to reach…"

"Alright."

I heard footsteps come up behind me as Mori approached. I stiffened slightly – not enough to let on that something was wrong, but still stiffened – when I felt Mori _directly _behind me. He reached up and grabbed a package of candles.

"This good?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Are you okay Hisoka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, but paused. "…Mori?"

"Yes?"

"…You know… I've never heard you talk this much before…" I replied, tilting my head to the side – though he couldn't see of course.

"…Yeah…"

I smiled slightly. _'Good old Mori…' _I turned to face him again, and blushed slightly when my face was extremely close to his chest. _'Ah! I can't believe I forgot he was right behind me…!' _"Thanks for helping me Mori; we should get back now."

Mori didn't say anything – but I'm guessing he nodded, since he stepped back and I heard footsteps walking away. I hurriedly closed the cupboard, and walked after him.

-:-

Once all the candles Mori had helped me get were lit, the Host Club and I were sitting back in the living room.

"So…" Hikaru muttered, glancing around the room.

"…I'm going to check on the storm…" I murmured, standing up from my spot on the floor. I walked over to the nearest window, and pulled the curtains back, looking outside.

I gasped. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong Hisoka?" I heard Kaoru ask from where he was sitting.

"…The sky…"

Hunny popped up next to me – on Mori's shoulders – and both of them looked out the window too.

"Oh no! The sky's orange!" Hunny exclaimed, looking at the sky worriedly. "What does it mean, Hiso-chan?"

I sighed, and turned to face the other hosts. "Well, there was a storm like this back in America when I lived there… The sky was orange… Then green… My friends even said they even saw the sky turn red, yellow and purple."

"…A green sky is supposed to mean a tornado's coming, right Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "That's correct."

And of course, Tamaki started flipping out, running around and screaming stuff like, "We're going to die!" and so on.

I sighed and stuck my foot out, causing Tamaki to trip and land on the floor. "Calm down, sit down, and shut up." I demanded. "We're not going to die. If the storm was that bad, I wouldn't be here, now would I? I would've died in America if the storm caused people to die."

This caused Tamaki to go into his corner of woe – typical.

I sighed, yet again, and sat back down in my spot on the floor.

"What are we going to do then?" Hunny asked. "We can't go home in this storm…"

I shrugged. "You guys can stay here if you want – I have enough space for everyone."

Suddenly, Hunny jumped off of his cousin's shoulders and hugged me. "You're so nice, Hiso-chan!"

I looked down at the eighteen year old boy that looked like he belonged in elementary school. "…Uh… Okay then…?"

Thankfully, Mori managed to get Hunny off me, since the blonde boy was cutting off my air source. Once Hunny was detached from my neck, I sat down on one of the couches.

"So which rooms did you guys want to sleep in?"

**AN/**

**There was actually a storm like that where I live… IT WAS SO WEIRD! And my little sister was acting like it was the greatest thing in the world… I have such a weird family… *Sigh***

**Anyways, please review! I'm so close to having fifty reviews!**


	25. Chapter 24: Sleeping Over

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sleeping Over

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Once all the Host Club members had retired to their rooms, I went to mine and changed into some white and neon green plaid pyjama shorts and a neon green tank top. I put on a pair of headphones – a different pair than the ones I gave to Haruhi, mind you – to listen to my music. I picked up one of the books on my bedside table, and started to read.

It was nine o'clock when I started reading, but I wasn't even tired – I never was at this time.

After a couple hours of reading, writing, and doing anything quiet that could satisfy my boredom, I decided to sneak downstairs and find something to do there – maybe watch a movie or something.

The clock said that it was eleven thirty, but I still wasn't tired.

I silently crept down the stairs – iPod in the pocket of my pyjama shorts and headphones around my neck – and into the living room. I checked out the window, and noticed the sky was green.

"…That's just great…" I muttered, putting the curtain back to its original position. "I hope this storm ends soon…"

I sat on the couch before lying down, onto my back. I played with a piece of my short hair absentmindedly. "Hmm… My hair's getting long again… It already reaches to my chin…" I mused quietly. "I'll have to get Umeko to cut it again before school starts in a month…" I let go of the piece of hair, allowing it to fall off to the side.

"I'm so bored…" I muttered. "There's nothing to do if everyone's asleep…"

I heard my cell phone ring from the coffee table. _'That's weird… Who would call so late?' _I thought as I quickly picked up my phone and flipped it open; hoping it hadn't woke anyone up.

"…Hello?"

"Honey! I'm so glad you picked up!" I heard my mother gasp.

My brow furrowed. "Why? What's wrong mom?" My eyes widened slightly as a thought struck me. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"Well, there was a large storm over here, but it just ended an hour ago or so." My mother started. "The power was just fixed, so I was finally able to call you! Did the storm reach you?"

"Yeah… My friends are staying over, by the way. They were still hanging here when the storm hit, and couldn't go home."

"That's fine, honey – as long as they don't try anything."

"Mom!" I gasped; horrified that she would even think that. "It's, like, eleven thirty at night!"

"Yes, I know." My mother replied. "Anyways, the roads are flooded here; so we won't be home for a while I suspect…"

I sighed. "Alright… I'll be good."

"That's my girl!" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Just remember – don't destroy the house and if any of your friends try to –"

I cut her off with a groan. "Goodnight mom." I said sharply before hanging up. I rested my back heavily against the back of the couch. "Damn woman… Can't believe I'm related to her…" I dropped my cell phone onto the couch beside me in surprise, when I heard a voice from directly behind me.

"That's not very respectful."

I twisted my neck around to look at the speaker, and saw –

"Kyoya?" I stared at him, confused, for a moment, before I gasped. "I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No – I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

"What are you doing up still?" Kyoya asked. "It's midnight."

I shrugged. "It's normal for me to be awake at this time of night – normally I go to bed anywhere from one thirty to two thirty in the morning."

"That's not very healthy."

"Looking at a laptop screen all the time isn't very healthy either." I retorted. "It messes up your eyesight – believe me, I should know. I have to wear glasses when trying to see something far away now." Suddenly, a thought struck me. "…Is that why you wear your – Wait a minute… You're not wearing you're glasses!" I had finally noticed that Kyoya was indeed not wearing his glasses – or a shirt for that matter.

"...Did you _just_ notice that?" He asked incredulously.

I looked away, but nodded. "Uh… Why do you not have… uh…?"

"A shirt? I sleep like this." Kyoya replied simply.

"…Okay then…"

Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder. "You should at least try to go to sleep, Hisoka."

"…Alright… I'll go to bed in a few minutes… I'm going to watch the storm for a few more minutes..."

Kyoya nodded and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight Hisoka. Thank you for allowing all of us to stay over."

When he was gone, I sighed heavily and lay back down. _'I wonder… Why is he acting so weird…?' _I thought to myself, shifting my position so that my head was hanging over the edge of the couch, and my legs rested against its back. _'It's not like him to normally …care… about anything that doesn't give him profits… If I were to, per say, have to go to the hospital because I collapsed due to lack of sleep, or something like that, my family would most likely take me to his family's hospital – so why does he care if I get enough sleep or not?'_

I groaned and held my head. "I'm thinking about this too hard… It's giving me a headache – that, and the blood rush." I sat up, my hair falling into my eyes.

"Stupid gravity… I liked it more when I was upside down… - my hair wasn't in my face." I mumbled, standing up and smoothing out my pyjama top that had rose up a little when I hung upside down. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back, squinting when the minute light from the lightning outside reached my eyes.

I saw many tree branches on the ground – not huge ones, but not twigs either. The street was full of murky water, and mud puddles stained the grass.

"The staff is going to be busy when they get back tomorrow…" I muttered, let the curtain fall back to where it was originally hanging. "…If they even _can_ come back… Mom did say the roads where flooded over there at Aunt Azumi's… I wonder if they'll be flooded in the morning… I hope not… Because then, I'd have to deal with Tamaki running around my house for a couple of days…"

A rather loud clap of thunder made me jump, and I leaned against a wall so I didn't trip over my own feet in surprise. I placed a hand over my quickly-beating heart, trying to calm it.

But I couldn't help but wonder, as my thoughts drifted over the Host Club members, _'Could there be some other reason that my heart would beat fast?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, her thoughts excluded Haruhi – Hisoka's NOT lesbian!**

**Anyways, I thought I would tell you how my poll is going so far!**

**Here are the voters' opinions:**

**Kaoru: Five votes**

**Hikaru: Two votes**

**Takashi (Mori): Two votes**

**Everyone Else: Zero votes**

**Ha-ha… Tamaki would be depressed if he saw that… **

**IMPORTANT:**

**If you have a different opinion then those that have voted, and would Hisoka to end up with someone else, I SUGGEST YOU VOTE SOON! I won't keep this poll up forever, so if you've been lazy or whatever, I SERIOUSLY SUGGEST YOU VOTE SOON!**

**Even though Hisoka and Hikaru are 'dating' – kinda, since they didn't really ask each other yet… - I can still have them break up if you guys want! Don't let that stop you!**

**I will have a new KaoruxHisoka moment up soon, as well as a few MorixHisoka moments!**

**Also, big thanks to ChicInGlitter, who gave me my FIFTITH REVIEW!**

***Gives you a whole jar of virtual cookies, a female Ouran Academy uniform to burn, wear or shred, and plushies of the Host Club members***

**Enjoy, and please review! :D**


	26. Chapter 25: Mornings

Chapter Twenty-Five: Morning

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I woke up the next day – at five in the morning.

I groaned, and stretched my arms above my head. "…Huh, I must've fallen asleep down here last night…" I mumbled, standing up from the floor. I had been in the living room, sitting beside the window I had been looking out of last night.

I looked out said window again, and noticed that the rain had stopped. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, streaking the sky with pinks, blues, oranges and purples. What little sunlight there was made the murky water on the streets sparkle, and suddenly it didn't seem so gross.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone off the couch – I had left it there last night when Kyoya came down – and took a picture of the beautiful scenery.

No one was outside at this time of day – or even I awake, I supposed.

I looked down at my phone. Once I was sure that I had gotten the picture the best I could, I changed my line of vision to the small icon in the corner of the device, telling me that the wireless Internet was back up. The lights all over the main floor of my home were on, since the Host Club and I hadn't bothered to turn the switches to 'off' when the power went out.

I did so now, before heading back upstairs to my bedroom, and quickly falling asleep as soon as I was on my bed.

-:-

The next time I woke up, it was eight forty-five.

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eye tiredly. "Just great…" I whispered, remembering I had 'guests'. "I know I'm not going to get back to sleep now…" I sighed and threw my black blanket off of me, standing up off the bed and stretching my arms above my head. _'I wonder what time the others will be up at…' _I wondered briefly, heading for the door. _'Oh well – I might as well start some breakfast…'_

When I got downstairs, I was surprised to see Hunny sitting on the couch, munching on a slice of cake happily.

"….Where'd you get the cake…?" I asked slowly, staring at the small teenager.

Hunny looked up at me, and smiled. "I found it on the counter, Hiso-chan! There was a note next to the cake from someone named 'Kenshin'! He said the cake was for your friends!"

My brain was too tired to really care, and I didn't mind – I knew that Kenshin had left a cake for Hunny before he left. "…Alright…" I went into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients for pancakes.

Suddenly, Hunny popped up next to me, Usa-chan on his shoulders. "How do you know how to cook, Hiso-chan?"

"Kenshin taught me…"

"But why? You don't have to cook!"

"…I wanted to…" I replied, not even looking at the blonde. "It comes in handy too… Imagine if I didn't know how to cook – what would we eat?"

"Isn't your staff coming back today though?" Hunny asked.

"…I don't think they can."

"What do you mean, Hiso-chan?" Hunny looked at me with large, confused eyes.

I yawned. "My mom called last night… The roads are blocked so she can't come home." I stirred the now complete batter, before pulling a large frying pan out of a nearby cupboard. "I checked on the storm early this morning, and the roads were flooded here too."

Hunny's eyes widened more than their normally large size, but before he could say anything, Tamaki came down the stairs.

"Good morning Hisoka!" He shouted, coming flying towards me, trying to get a hug.

My head started to pound, and my eye twitched. I grabbed Tamaki's wrist, and flipped him, sending him crashing into the ground. "Not so loud, idiot! It's still early!" I hissed. I turned back to the stove, and started pouring some pancake batter into the frying pan. "Damn it… Now I've got a bitching headache…" I muttered, shooting a glare over my shoulder at Tamaki.

"What the heck was that crash?"

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "Hiso-chan flipped Tama-chan!"

I could feel two pairs of eyes burning holes into my skull, and turned around. "I don't like loud things in the morning."

The twins took a couple of steps back, away from me. I huffed out a breath, and went back to making breakfast.

"…What's sempai doing on the floor…?"

"Hisoka showed how she's blood type AB…" I heard Kaoru whisper.

"…Okay then…" Haruhi muttered. "Let's just hope she didn't wake up Kyoya in the process…"

The air suddenly got really, _really _tense.

"Oh shit!" Hikaru whisper-exclaimed.

"Everyone hide!" Kaoru whisper-yelled.

I didn't even turn around. "I don't see what the big deal is – he can't be that bad in the mornings." I said casually as I took the finished pancakes out of the pan and put more batter in.

"He's worse than you…" Tamaki whispered from behind the couch.

"_What _was that?" I snapped, glaring at the tall blonde – who cowered and whimpered.

"But seriously Hisoka…" Hikaru whispered. "Kyoya doesn't like being woken up…"

I shrugged. "Whatever. I can always flip him."

"No!" Everyone whisper-shouted at me.

"Your loss if he does come down mad."

"…What happened…?"

I turned to looked behind me, and saw Mori.

"Takashi! Hide!" Hunny exclaimed quietly.

"…Why…?"

"They think I woke Kyoya up when I flipped Tamaki onto the floor for being too loud." I muttered. "I think they're overreacting."

"…They're not."

I blinked at the tall teenager. "…Then I seriously hope I didn't –"

"…What the hell happened?"

"Oh fuck." I muttered, turning around to see an _extremely _pissed off looking Kyoya. "…I can see what the others meant now… Maybe it would've been a good idea to hide with them…"

"Who the hell woke me up?" Kyoya demanded, glaring at all of us.

"She did!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki exclaimed in unison, pointing at me.

"Traitors!" I shouted, glaring at the trio. I took some more pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate with the other, before turning to look at Kyoya.

"I don't like being woken up, Hisoka."

"It's that blonde idiot's fault – Tamaki tried to hug me, and gave a bitching headache!" I retorted.

"Hisoka! Don't push him!" Kaoru whispered urgently. "He's blood type AB!"

"I know that! In case you forgot, I'm also blood type AB." I replied. "It's not like he could even do anything against me."

"I don't know about that…" Haruhi muttered.

"I agree with Haruhi. In case_ you_ forgot, Hisoka, I know all about your past." Kyoya started, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Things you'd rather forget."

I stiffened at that, but quickly relaxed. I smiled at Kyoya, but the expression was dark. "But not even you would stoop that low." I turned away, and got seven plates, forks, knives and a bottle of syrup out of the cupboards. "If you guys are hungry, here's some pancakes. I'll be in my room."

With those final words said, I brushed past Kyoya and up the stairs, heading for my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mwhahaha… Tension… I think *Thinks hard* Whatever.**

**Anyways, here's the update on my poll:**

**Kaoru: Six votes**

**Takashi (Mori): Five votes**

**Hikaru: Two votes**

**Kyoya: Two votes**

**Tamaki: Two votes**

**Mitsukuni (Hunny): Zero votes**

**Wow! Mori's popular! I mean, I'm a total Mori fan, but I never thought that so many people (okay, it's just five – so what? Don't rain on my parade… -.-) liked MorixHisoka! :D**

**Again, I'm going to remind you all that if you haven't voted on my poll for who Hisoka should end up with, you should do so soon – I won't keep it up forever. When I take the poll down, the host with the highest amount of votes – in this case, Kaoru – will go out with Hisoka.**

**Anyways, big thanks to Quietjay21 – my newest reviewer! I'm glad you like the story so far! You're review made my day! You also gave me my sixith review for this story!**

***Gives you cookies and Host Club member plushies***

**If you don't like a Host Club member, then make it a voodoo doll! ^.^ **

**Revenge :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	27. Chapter 26: Forgiven

**AN/**

**Okay, I know I don't normally put Author Notes at the beginning of the chapters, but this is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! So DO NOT JUST SKIP THROUGH THIS!**

**I'd like to thank Quietjay21, who had so kindly told me that a girl on FanFiction with the Pen Name 'googlygummybear' has COPIED MY STORY! Her story is called 'New Girl' and is only two chapters so far, but she even mentioned Umeko the maid and Hiro - even though they weren't originally in her story!**

**If you guys could do me a HUGE FAVOUR, and go to her story and leave a review telling her to take the story down, I'd be so grateful… PLAGIARISM IS ILLEGAL YET SHE'S DOING IT!**

**When I mentioned it to my family, my mom told me that I could charge her for plagiarism…**

**So, please, review on her story telling her to delete it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six: Forgiven<p>

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

When I entered my room, I firmly closed the door behind me and went start to the metal staircase in the back corner of the room. I hurriedly ran up the stairs, holding onto the railing so I didn't trip in my rush.

I quickly reached the top of the stairs, and the room that resided there. Walking into said room, I grabbed a journal – not diary – that used to belong to Yūgata. Flipping through the pages, I came to one of the later entries.

'_I've had the greatest day ever today… Hisoka and I discovered a new song on YouTube called "Gotta be someone" by a band named "Nickelback". Eiji went ahead and looked up some more of their songs and he said that he really liked them._

_I showed Hisoka some of their songs too; they might just be our new favourite band. It's too bad no one has any Nickelback CDs back in Japan; I bet my old friends would really like them too – even if they couldn't I understand the lyrics._

_Anyways, Hisoka and I really like "Just to get high", "I'd come for you" and "Gotta be someone" by Nickelback. "Just to get high" may not be relevant to what's going on in our lives, but it's a really great song with meaningful lyrics.'_

I laughed quietly to myself, eyes softening as I read what Yūgata had thought that day a couple years ago. I remembered that day clearly. It was a year before Yūgata had died – and the day she fell in love.

'_I also met someone …special… today! He's a new student here, and I had to show him around the school – not that I minded, I got out of math class to show some cutie around! His name is Drake, and he has shaggy black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. He said he's from Alberta._

_Hisoka and Drake get along perfectly, which is even better! It would be horrible if my best friend and crush hated each other…_

_Tonight, Hisoka and I are going to give Drake a small, mini tour of the town – well, basically the best places to hang out with friends and family and stuff – then, tomorrow at school, Drake said he'd eat lunch with us! I'm so excited, but tired at the same time… I need a nap before I do any homework!_

My eyes filled with tears as I remembered how happy she had been that day. She said it was 'love at first sight'. I remembered how, a few weeks later, Drake had asked Yūgata out… I remembered how Drake, Yūgata and I had been inseparable.

I sighed and closed the journal, wiping my eyes. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Kyoya?" I muttered to myself. "You seemed like you …cared… last night – but I don't know about now…"

A sudden knock on the door made me jump. I quickly closed Yūgata's journal and placed it back on the shelf before turning around to face the door. Wiping my eyes one last time to make sure there were no remaining tears, I shouted that whoever was there to enter.

"Come in…!"

The door opened slowly, and I saw it was Kyoya. I froze. Did he hear me talking?

"…Oh, hey…" I greeted slowly. _'Oh shit… I seriously hope he didn't hear me!' _I thought desperately. _'I wonder what he wants… If he came up here… He must've had a good reason…'_

"…I thought you'd be in here."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why is that?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "This is where you went last time you 'had to go to your room'."

I nodded slowly. "…That makes sense I guess… I never really noticed, but I do tend to come here a lot…"

It was silent for a moment, and I tried to ignore the tense atmosphere.

Eventually, Kyoya sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to be a jerk – I shouldn't have brought up your past like that."

"O-Oh… It's alright…" I couldn't help but stutter. An apology was the absolute _last thing _I had expected from Kyoya.

Said male walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "No, it's not. If it was, you wouldn't have said it."

I winced. "Y-You heard that… huh?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, but I have to agree with you – I'm just not exactly a morning person…"

"Well, I'm not the best person in the morning either…" I laughed. "Tamaki getting flipped onto the floor is the perfect example of that."

Kyoya smiled faintly, something I thought I'd never see – I guess this day was just full of surprises. Even though it wasn't a full-blown smile on his face, it wasn't his normal smirk either.

"You know, you should smile more," I said thoughtfully.

"And why is that?"

"You look nice when doing so." I replied simply. Kyoya blinked for a moment, then fixed his glasses so that his eyes were hidden.

"Is that so?" He asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "We should probably go back downstairs."

I nodded. "I guess… Tamaki's probably in his corner of woe, isn't he?"

Kyoya smirked slightly. "Yes."

I laughed, and headed towards the door, Kyoya following.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a couple days! Forgive me!**

***Gets down on knees and bows repeatedly***

**Truth is, I've had this almost done for a couple of days now, but I got stuck at 'You should smile more'… THANK YOU EIEN NO AKUMU, WHO HELPED ME GET OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Also, I've started watching D. Gray Man…. AWESOME ANIME! I love Allen! And Lavi! :D**

**Anyways, if you could please do me that favour I mentioned at the beginning Author's Note, I'd REALLY appreciate it!**

**And if you left a review saying who you wanted Hisoka to end up with, please vote for that person on my poll so I can tally the votes easier…**

**So far the poll is:**

**Kaoru: Seven Votes**

**Takashi (Mori): Six Votes**

**Tamaki: Three Votes**

**Kyoya: Three Votes**

**Hikaru: Two Votes**

**Mitsukuni (Hunny): One Vote**

**Please review and vote!**


	28. Chapter 27: Questioning

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Questioning

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

When Kyoya and I went back downstairs, everyone looked at us.

"…What?" I asked slowly, looking around.

No one bothered to answer my question, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

Then, Tamaki chose to answer. At the worst time.

I was taking a sip of water, when Tamaki suddenly asked, "Are you and Mommy in a relationship?"

I choked on my water, and leaned against the nearby counter, taking deep breaths. Finally, I could speak. "W-What the hell? Why would you ask that?" I glanced over at Kyoya, but his glasses still gave off a glare, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was silent though, so I assumed he was just as shocked as I was.

"…Because every time you get upset and go to your room, Kyoya goes to talk to you… And you come back happy…" Kaoru replied slowly. I noticed Hikaru wasn't looking at me.

I sighed. "I only got upset and went to my room twice while you guys were here…"

"But the same thing happened both times!" Hunny exclaimed, and Mori nodded in agreement.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, and slowly dragged it down my face, trying to resist the urge to strangle Tamaki – after all, it was probably him who put the idea in their heads.

"...Idiot…" I muttered, referring to Tamaki. "Look, Kyoya and I are _not _in a relationship – at least not the type you're thinking about. Sure, we're friends, but not... _like that._"

Haruhi glared at Tamaki. "I told you."

"…So I was right…" I hissed, turning to look at Tamaki, giving him a death glare. "You _were_ the one that put that ridicules idea into their heads…"

Tamaki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "S-Sorry about that… I-"

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, and picked Tamaki up by his throat, shaking and strangling him at the same time.

"H-Help m-me!" Tamaki choked out.

Nobody moved.

"…Sorry boss, but you kind of disserve this." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked slightly uncomfortable, but agreed with his twin whole-heartedly.

"Y-You're so m-mean t-to me!" Tamaki wailed.

After another minutes, the blonde's face turned blue, so I let him go. Then I sat down on the couch next to Haruhi, and sighed.

"…" The room was silent, and none of the other hosts spoke for a moment.

"…Remind me never to get on Hisoka's bad side…" Hikaru uttered, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"…Yeah…" Hunny whispered, and Mori nodded slowly in agreement.

I smirked. "I can be evil when I need to." Everyone in the room – minus Kyoya and Mori of course – shuddered.

-:-

{Hikaru's P.O.V.; since I haven't done anyone other than Hisoka in a while!}

I couldn't help but feel relieved when Hisoka told everyone that she and Kyoya weren't in any type romantic relationship.

I had to admit that it was a bit strange though – the way that Kyoya could make her feel better, and that Kyoya cared at all. What could he possibly gain from doing so? I glanced over at the Shadow King, whose eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses.

Though I couldn't see his eyes, I somehow got the feeling that he was lost in thought. The way he hadn't said anything – he neither confirmed nor denied Tamaki's question like Hisoka had. I felt angry – even jealous – as I thought about this.

'_Could Kyoya possibly have feelings for Hisoka?' _I thought, not taking my gaze off of the Shadow King. _'Why would he? What would he gain? Well, Hisoka is nice… And beautiful- Wait! Did I really just think that?' _Kaoru's words echoed through my head:

"_**I think she's beautiful – and you know it's true, Hikaru."**_

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Why was I thinking like this? I snuck a glance at the emerald-eyed girl. Was there anything between _us_ even? Were _we _in a relationship?

I turned my gaze to the large window on my right, looking away from Hisoka.

To be truthful, I didn't really know. Sure, we had kissed and gone on a date – thanks to Kaoru getting 'sick' – but did it mean anything after all? Right after that, her brother had died and she cut off contact for a while. When she came back to school, we fought. Regardless, I did comfort her after… and we did kiss again…

But… We hadn't really tried to have a relationship like Tamaki had accused her and Kyoya of having. We hadn't even really kissed in, what – a week? Or longer?

I sighed. This was all so complicated. Why couldn't things ever be simple? There's always something wrong – something in the way, holding someone back, stopping things from running smoothly.

Suddenly, Kaoru's words came back to me once again.

"_**I think she's beautiful – and you know it's true, Hikaru."**_

At the time, I hadn't really thought too hard about the meaning behind his words – I just thought he was trying to convince me of something. I had been confused and upset then… But now…

My head was clear enough to think about it all the way through.

'_He said… He said that he viewed her as beautiful… Does that mean…' _My thoughts trailed off and I looked at my twin brother, sitting calmly next to me, oblivious of my thoughts. _'Could Kaoru possibly have feelings for Hisoka?'_

My eyes snapped back to the window when Kaoru looked my way. My hands curled into fists, and my teeth clenched together. _'Damn it!' _I thought furiously, my mind thrown into chaos. _'If Kaoru really does have feelings for her, what does that mean? Just a few minutes ago, I thought that Kyoya had feelings for her as well! What does that mean, if both of them like her too? I'll admit it – that I like Hisoka… But if Kaoru likes her… And she could make the Shadow King possibly have feelings for her as well…' _I cautiously glanced at Hunny and Mori out of the corner of my eye.

'_Could Mori and Hunny have feelings for Hisoka as well?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**-.- I feel like I'm writing a teen soap-opera…**

**And let me clarify something:**

**Last Author's Note – at the end of chapter 26: 'Forgiven' – I was saying to VOTE ON MY POLL INSTEAD OF TELLING ME WHO GETS YOUR VOTE THROUGH A REVIEW.**

**I repeat:**

**VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE PAIRING. DO NOT TELL ME THROUGH A REVIEW, BECAUSE THOSE VOTES WILL NOT COUNT.**

**Please review!**

**And major thanks to happygoluckyfull, who gave me my seventith review! :D**

**Wow.. I'm only thirty away from one-hundred...**

**I'm so happy! :D**


	29. Chapter 28: Confrontation

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confrontation

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Now that things had calmed down after I finished strangling Tamaki, the other hosts and I sat in silence. My gaze wandered around the room, and I noticed Hikaru was looking out the window. I had faintly noticed that he gaze had shifted quite a bit – to Kyoya, then me, next Kaoru, and lastly Hunny and Mori.

'_I wonder what's up with him…' _I thought, but brushed it off.

"So, what should we do, since the roads are flooded?" I asked.

"What is there to do, Hiso-chan?" Hunny questioned adorably.

I leaned into my right palm, so that my cheek rested against it, before shrugging casually. "I don't know… We could always play video games or something again…"

Kaoru perked up immediately. "Video games sound good to me, what about you, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked away from the window, and at his brother. "Huh?" His eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly when he looked at the mirror image of himself. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"…Videos games… You want to play some?" Kaoru repeated slowly. Hikaru just nodded, his gaze drifting away from his brother and back to the window. "…Are you okay Hikaru?"

"Uh huh." Hikaru nodded, but didn't remove his eyes from the window.

Kaoru looked at his brother worriedly, but didn't question him further. The rest of the Host Club agreed that it would be alright to go up to the 'video game room', and we stood up, heading towards the stairs.

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

As everyone headed for the stairs, I grabbed Kaoru's arm. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

I looked at the stairs, making sure that everyone was out of sight before replying. "I need to ask you something…"

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you like Hisoka?"

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

I stared at my brother, eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

"W-What? Why would you think that?" I stuttered.

Hikaru averted his gaze. "It's just… You said you thought she was beautiful a while back, so I thought that you might like her."

I remembered my short conversation with Haruhi when she confronted me about possibly having feelings for Hisoka.

"_**You like Hisoka… don't you Kaoru?"**_

"_**W-What…?"**_

"_**Don't play dumb – I see the way you look at her. Why don't you ask her out already?"**_

"_**She's with Hikaru."**_

"_**I don't remember either of them asking the other to go out, do you?"**_

"…_**They haven't had a lot of time to talk about it."**_

"_**You're being impossible. If you don't ask, eventually Hikaru will and it will be too late."**_

I shook my head, brushing off the memory. "I… I don't know what you mean."

Hikaru's gaze sharpened. "As much as I want to believe that, I don't."

"Too bad, because it's the truth." I tried to sidestep Hikaru, but he stuck his arm out and blocked my path. "Hikaru –"

"Don't give me that crap Kaoru! I believe your exact words were 'I think she's beautiful – and you know it too.' I know that I… that I have feelings for Hisoka, and I'm pretty sure you do too!"

I looked away. "Hikaru… I…" I sighed and shook my head sadly. "I… I'm just confused right now – leave it at that."

"No, I want to know the truth."

"I just don't feel like talking about it!" I exclaimed, finally snapping. "Just – Just leave me alone!" With that, I shoved his arm out of the way and left.

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Haruhi, Tamaki and I sat around the large, flat screen television, when I noticed something.

"…Hey guys… Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked, glancing around the room.

There was no sight of the golden-eyed twins.

Haruhi glanced around as well. "That's weird; I thought they'd be here bragging about how they were going to beat us…"

"…It's probably nothing… But I'm getting worried…" I mumbled, standing up. "I'm going to go check on them."

"I can come too –" Haruhi started, but I cut her off.

"No, that's fine."

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Alright… If you say so…"

I nodded and left the room, heading back down the stairs. I was halfway down, when I heard Kaoru shout:

"I just don't feel like talking about it! Just – Just leave me alone!"

I blinked, partly because of shock, partly because of worry and partly because of confusion. What would make Kaoru snap at his brother like that? I went down the stairs a little more, until the living room came into view. I saw Kaoru leave, and Hikaru just stood there, shocked and hurt.

I came all the way down the stairs, but Hikaru didn't notice me since I was hidden by a wall. I went down the hall that Kaoru had retreated down, searching for the teen.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered quietly to myself. Looking around a corner I saw Kaoru sitting against the wall.

I cautiously approached him. "…Kaoru…?" Said boy looked up, eyes wide and shocked.

"H-Hisoka!" He looked away. "…Hey, what's up?"

I sat down beside him. "...Kaoru, what were you and Hikaru talking about back there…? What made you snap at him like that?"

I noticed his body tense, and he turned back to look at me. "How'd you know about that?"

"When you two didn't show up, I got worried and went looking for you..." I explained. "I only heard you yell at Hikaru to leave you alone… but it's worrying me. You two don't fight."

Kaoru sighed and turned away again, but didn't say anything.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "…Kaoru… I can't help if I don't know what's wrong…" I blinked for a moment, realizing that he had told me the same thing when I refused to explain why I had missed two weeks of school.

Kaoru shrugged my hand off, not even looking at me.

"Kaoru! Please, just tell me!" I pleaded, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around, forcing him to look my way. "I want to help but I –"

Suddenly, Kaoru pressed his lips to mine, successfully cutting me off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mwhahaha! You must hate me now…. :P**

**CLIFFIE!**

**Anyways, on my poll the news is:**

**Kaoru: Seven Votes**

**Takashi [Mori]: Ten Votes**

**Kyoya: Seven Votes**

**Tamaki: Three Votes**

**Hikaru: Two Votes**

**Mitsukuni [Hunny]: One Vote**

**Yes, I am aware that on my poll, Takashi-kun has only seven votes, and Kyoya-kun only has six, but three people left a review saying they want Hisoka to end up with Takashi-kun, and one said they wanted her with Kyoya-kun. So the votes tally up to match the above.**

**I'm actually shocked that only two people want her to end up with Hikaru… But oh well! I'm finally getting to where the two of them stop 'dating'...**

**THE PLOT CONTINUES TO GROW!**

**Okay, that was random… -_-'**

**Anyways, I have two TakashixHisoka moments planned out… I think you'll really like the second one! ;)**

**Please review and vote on my poll! :D**


	30. Chapter 29: Oh Shit

**AN/**

**There is no better chapter title than the following…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Oh shit<p>

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

I really had no clue _what_ I was doing… All I knew was that I wanted to kiss her…

So I did.

I pressed my lips against Hisoka's, interrupting her ranting, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't really expect her to kiss me back; I just had to get this …_want_… out.

So you can imagine I was shocked as hell when I felt her lips move against mine, and her hands tangle themselves into my hair.

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

'_What the hell am I doing?' _I mentally screamed at myself as I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck and started to play with his hair. _'Why the hell am I kissing him back? I've already kissed his __**twin brother**__ for God's sake!' _However, no matter how much I scolded myself, I couldn't deny the fact that I was still kissing him. _'…But he is a good kisser… Damn it! Now I feel like such a freaking whore!'_

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone shouting:

"What the hell?"

Kaoru and I separated instantly and looked to the side.

I only had one thought on the matter at hand.

'…_Oh __**shit.**__' _

Standing in the doorway was none other than Hikaru Hitachiin himself – and he had just seen the whole thing.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru stuttered, eyes wide. "I –"

"I knew it…" Hikaru muttered, head lowered so that a shadow covered his eyes. "…You do like her."

I was confused for a minute. _'Kaoru… likes me?' _Then I mental slapped myself. _'Well duh! Why else would he kiss me? I guess Renge was right… I __**am **__clueless!'_

"Hikaru… – " Kaoru tried to speak, but Hikaru didn't want to hear it.

"No Kaoru, don't waste your breath – you'll need it for kissing _her" _He spat, before turning around and running out of the room. **(AN/ Ouch… That was low…)**

I winced noticeably – I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called after his brother, but there was no reply. His face fell, and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Go after him."

Kaoru looked at me sadly. "I-I… I don't think he'd even listen… He's pretty upset…" He turned his gaze to the floor and muttered, "I don't blame him though… I shouldn't have kissed his girlfriend…"

I blinked. "…Girlfriend?" My brow furrowed, as I thought out loud. "…I mean… We've kissed… But we never really asked the other to go out… Are we even like that then?"

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

I looked back to Hisoka, eyes wide.

'…_T-They… They never asked each other out…? All this time… Hikaru never even bothered to ask her...?' _I thought, and mental facepalmed. _'That idiot! He had plenty of chances to – Wait… Why am I thinking this? I… I like Hisoka too… So why am I thinking Hikaru's an idiot for not asking her to go out?' _I sighed, knowing full well that I couldn't ask her out myself – I didn't have the heart for it. I had already hurt my brother enough.

Hisoka and I stood up when we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked when she reached the doorway, the rest of the Host Club standing behind her.

Hisoka and I exchanged glances, not really wanting to explain _exactly _what had happened.

"…Nothing." I lied, hoping they would leave it at that.

"Kaoru, we heard Hikaru yell 'What the hell'." Haruhi said.

'_Damn it! Did you have to be so loud Hikaru?' _I thought, and could tell Hisoka was getting slightly annoyed too.

"…Uh…" Hisoka mumbled. "…Let's just go look for Hikaru."

"Where'd he go, Hiso-chan?" Hunny asked.

Hisoka shrugged. "I don't know… All I know is that he went that way." She pointed to where Hikaru had run off, and the seven of us headed in that direction.

-:-

{Haruhi's P.O.V.}

I didn't know what had happened – all the other hosts and I had heard was Hikaru's shout. It was probably something big, considering how Hikaru had actually left the room before we got there, but Kaoru and Hisoka weren't talking.

The seven of us were looking around Hisoka's home for the older Hitachiin twin, but so far there was no sign of him. I noticed how Kaoru was careful to avoid Hisoka, and how she often sent him a worried and slightly confused glance.

I also noticed Mori eyeing the two of them with a suspicious look. Hunny also seemed to notice his cousin's actions, but didn't ask him what was wrong.

I sighed as we rounded yet another corner. "Should we split up so we can cover more ground?"

"Perhaps that would work better." Kyoya agreed.

So the seven of us split into three groups.

Group One was Tamaki and Kyoya, Group Two was Kaoru and I, and the last group – Group Three – was Hunny, Mori and Hisoka.

Tamaki and Kyoya would look around the first floor, Kaoru and I would search the second floor, and Hunny, Mori and Hisoka the third – since Hisoka wanted to be the one to search the room that belonged to Yūgata.

Everyone agreed to the arrangements, and we split up.

'_Maybe this will give me a chance to ask Kaoru what's going on…'_

{Hisoka' P.O.V.}

Now that we had split into three groups, we should be able to find Hikaru faster – but I pray to whatever god is out there, that I wouldn't come across him.

I bet that makes me seem like a terrible person, but I really hoped Haruhi and Kaoru were the ones to find him… He might listen to them – no matter how mad he is, Kaoru is his brother after all.

But if Hunny, Mori and I were to come across him first…

Let's just say it would be very embarrassing if the two eighteen year-olds behind me found out why Hikaru had run out of the room like that…

I sighed as the three of us reached the third floor.

"Are you okay, Hiso-chan?" Hunny asked, and Mori looked worried too.

"I'm fine, just… worried about Hikaru." I replied, not looking at the two teens and opening a door instead. Neither male behind me replied.

Together we searched the room we had entered – the drawing room – but there was no sign of the oldest Hitachiin.

'_This is going to take a while…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay… I know I said I'd post this chapter… Like… Two days ago…**

**SORRY! I WAS WRITING A NEW D. GRAY-MAN FANFIC CALLED 'INTERESTING'!**

**Anyways, there was a KaoruxHisoka kiss scene! Sorry if Hikaru cut it short :P**

**Hikaru: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!**

**Izumi: *Pfft* Whatever Hikaru~**

**Hikaru: *Glares* you enjoy torturing me, don't you?**

**Izumi: ….**

**Hikaru: I KNEW IT!**

**Izumi: Hey, if it helps, my best friend likes you more than your brother!**

***Eien no Akumu shows up randomly***

**Akumu: …Izumi….? Wtf am I doing here….? *Sees Hikaru* OMG! HIKARU-KUN! *Glomps Hikaru***

**Izumi: There we go. *Glomps Kaoru who was randomly walking by***

***Hunny pops up on Mori's shoulders***

**Hunny: Please review for Hiso-chan! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Mori: …Vote on her poll… ((Indifference))**

**You heard 'em! Go!**


	31. Chapter 30: Lost and Found

Chapter Thirty: Lost and Found

{Haruhi's P.O.V.}

Kaoru and I were looking around the second floor of Hisoka's home for Hikaru, who was currently M.I.A.

"…Kaoru?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened back there?" Kaoru opened his mouth to reply, but I wasn't done. "And don't give me that 'it's nothing' crap – we all know something happened."

The younger Hitachiin stopped walking and sighed. "Please Haruhi, just… I don't want to talk about it…"

"Well that's just too bad." I retorted, stopping beside him. "We're worried about Hikaru and all, but I'm – and I know the others are too – also curious as to why he would just run out of the room like that." Kaoru looked away, and I continued. "I want to know exactly what happened, Kaoru. I might be able to find Hikaru faster if I know why he's hiding in the first place."

"…"

"Kaoru, you're not helping the situation."

"…Let's just keep searching." He tried to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Kaoru, tell me, please." Said red-head bit his lip and looked away again. "It can't be as bad as Hikaru's making it seem." I reasoned.

"…No, its worse…" Kaoru mumbled. "…I kissed her…"

My mind went blank. _'…Kaoru… kissed… Hisoka…?' _I thought slowly, processing the new information. _'…Oh… Hikaru must have seen them and… Oh…'_

"…So that's why Hikaru's so mad…" It wasn't a question, but Kaoru nodded anyways. "Does that mean you like Hisoka too?"

Kaoru sighed. "I do… it's just… I can't pursue any relationship with her, other than friendship… I never meant to hurt Hikaru… I won't let that happen again."

"That's nice of you Kaoru – giving up something that you like, just because Hikaru likes it too…"

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Hunny, Mori, and I searched through multiple rooms, but there was still no sign of the missing Hitachiin.

"God, why me?" I muttered, flinging open a random coat closet and looking inside.

Nothing.

I slid the door closed again, and leaned my forehead against the wall, mentally hitting myself.

'_Seriously, why did this have to happen to me?'_ I thought. _'Maybe it would've been better if I just stayed in America… No. Even if things are bad right now, it'll get better – I know it will.'_

With renewed determination, I pulled away from the wall and headed into another room, Mori and Hunny following.

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

Haruhi slid open the door to a balcony, and gasped.

"Hikaru! There you are!"

My brother didn't even turn around.

Haruhi cautiously approached him as I stepped out onto the balcony as well, but kept my distance. "Hikaru… I know you're mad… Kaoru explained to me what happened…" Nothing. Not a word from Hikaru. Haruhi continued, now beside him. "You can't stay mad at him forever though, he's you're brother."

"…"

"Damn it Hikaru, I'm done playing games! Listen to me already!" Haruhi snapped, tugging harshly on a lock of his hair. I winced, even though I wasn't the one in Hikaru's position.

My brother turned to Haruhi, eyes narrowed slightly, but not a full-out glare.

"Get over it. It's partly your fault you know."

"How so?" Hikaru asked, voice monotone.

"You never asked her out, did you?" Haruhi pressured. Hikaru turned away. "So I'm right! Hikaru, you can't be mad at Kaoru for kissing Hisoka if she's not actually your girlfriend."

"…Whatever."

"Hikaru, if Kaoru apologizes, will you two go back to normal?"

I looked at Haruhi as if she was insane. I didn't have anything against apologizing, but I didn't really see how that would help anything. And besides, saying '_I'm sorry I kissed Hisoka_' sounded a bit weird.

When Hikaru didn't respond, I slowly came over to stand on the side of him that Haruhi wasn't standing on.

"…Hikaru?" I asked cautiously. Slowly, Hikaru turned his head to look at me. I could tell he was struggling to keep his face blank, and could see the hurt hidden in his eyes. "I really am sorry… I don't know why I did that…"

"Because you like her."

"I –"

"Don't bother trying to lie, Kaoru. We may be in rocky territory right now, but we're still twin brothers."

Hearing him say that made me happy – it was his way of saying he was sorry for reacting the way he did.

"…I know… And maybe I do have feelings for Hisoka, but if pursuing a relationship with her means losing you, then I'm willing to deny my feelings."

{Haruhi's P.O.V.}

I smiled to myself, seeing the Hitachiin brothers solving their problems like this was actually quite touching. Kaoru was willing to give up so much for his brother.

"...No."

I looked at Hikaru curiously. 'No' what?

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, equally confused as I was.

"Don't give up Hisoka, just for me." Hikaru elaborated, shocking Kaoru and I. "I can tell how happy you are when you're around her, I don't want you to give up that happiness. You're always doing things for me, Kaoru, now I want to do something for you." Hikaru turned to fully face his younger twin, and grasped his shoulders firmly, staring him straight in the eye. "Ask Hisoka to be your girlfriend. I'll find someone else."

Kaoru blinked, a shocked look on his face. "Hikaru…?"

"Please Kaoru, for me. I want to see you happy…"

Slowly, the younger Hitachiin nodded. "A-Alright… If you're sure it's okay with you… Then I will."

"It's fine Kaoru."

"See? Was that so hard you two?" The twins turned to look at me, almost as if they had forgotten I was there. "Now, let's meet up with the others again."

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

Oh God. They found Hikaru.

Haruhi and Kaoru had really found him.

The entire Host Club and I stood in my living room, Hikaru having a faint, sheepish smile on his face as he explained that he had just overreacted. Throughout his explanation, I noticed Kaoru was looking at me, but I blushed slightly and avoided his gaze.

After Hikaru was done talking, the Host Club went back upstairs to play some video games or something, but I stayed behind to make some snacks.

Kaoru stayed too.

I tried my best to avoid making eye contact with the youngest Hitachiin as I bustled around the kitchen, but I couldn't keep it up forever. As I was putting the last of the food I had used back into the fridge, Kaoru had somehow managed to sneak up behind me without me noticing. When I closed the fridge and turned around, my eyes widened in surprise at seeing Kaoru there.

I started to go around him, but Kaoru put an arm on either side of my head, preventing me from escaping.

"Hisoka –"

I cut him off. "Kaoru, I already know what you're going to say." Said twin just looked at me, allowing me to continue. "You're always doing things to make Hikaru happy… so would I be correct to assume that you're going to have to stay away from me from now on?" I couldn't look him in the face any longer, not when I felt as if I had just been stabbed in the heart. I looked to the side –

Only to have Kaoru gently take hold of my chin and turn my face so I was looking at him again.

"Yes," He started, and I could feel that stabbed-in-the-heart feeling again. "I am always doing things for Hikaru I suppose… But – this time, Hikaru wants to do something for me."

Kaoru pressed his lips against mine in a quick kiss, before pulling back. The hand holding my chin moved to cup my cheek.

"He approves of our relationship – that is, if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He let the offer hang in the air.

I smiled and leaned in, stopping with my mouth an inch away from his. "Yes." I whispered, before kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***Hides behind a wall of metal***

**DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I kinda fell into a -Man fandom…**

**But at least I'm updating now!**

**And yes, Hisoka is ending up with Kaoru. I found that Hisoka and Takashi didn't have that good of a relationship, even though he was in the lead on the poll… BUT – I have a Takashi(Mori)xOC story called 'Keep Walking', that I just posted today (11/13/2011), so you can check that out if you were rooting for Takashi… And, I will eventually post a HikaruxOC story, even though he only had, like, two votes…**

***Sobs* I'm afraid to say it, but this story will be over in only a few chapters! I will be creating a sequel though, when this story is done, about Hisoka/Tamaki/Kyoya being third years at Ouran, Takashi/Mitsukuni being first years in collage, and Kaoru/Hikaru/Haruhi being second years at Ouran!**

**Please review!**

**(I'm taking the poll down, since this is officially a KaoruxOC story now…)**


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue: Together

{Hisoka's P.O.V.}

I cracked my eyes open, squinting at the sunlight that poured in through the game room's window.

'_Huh, I guess we must've all fallen asleep here last night.'_ I thought as I looked around the room and noticed the Host Club members. Kyoya was sleeping on the couch without his glasses on and his laptop shut down and resting on the coffee table, while Tamaki slept on the floor a little ways away. Mori was sleeping leaning against the wall, with Hunny resting in his lap. Haruhi and Hikaru sat next to each other, slumped over the table that they had been talking at yesterday, their heads resting on their folded arms. And Kaoru –

Oh my God.

How did I not notice this earlier?

Kaoru and I were laying next to each other on the ground, my head on his chest and his arm draped around my waist.

'_Curse Renge. I was never this stupid until she mentioned that I was 'clueless'.' _I thought. _'But I guess this isn't so bad… Kaoru and I are a couple now, after all.'_

Last night, Kaoru and I had revealed that we were going to be dating, and true to his brother's words, Hikaru congratulated us – not a hint of anything other than happiness. Tamaki sobbed until Haruhi told him to shut up, before the brunette had smiled encouragingly at us and given Kaoru a knowing wink. Mori remained indifferent as usual, except for a small smile in our direction, and Hunny was ecstatic. Kyoya was fine with it, as long as we hid our relationship at school next year, so that the Host Club would still get profits.

I sighed contently and rested my head back on my new – and _first _– boyfriend's chest, and stiffened slightly in surprise as Kaoru ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry," I whispered, raising my head again. "Did I wake you up?"

"Not at all." Kaoru replied, giving me a light peck on the forehead. He gently pressed on the back of my head, silently urging me to lay my head back on his chest – I complied.

A comfortable silence settled in the air, as it was only about eight in the morning and the others were still asleep. As Kaoru repeatedly ran his fingers through my hair, I thought about the time I had spent at Ouran and with the Host Club.

I smiled to myself as I realized just how much they had changed me. All of them – Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi – had made such an impact on my life. I had friends for the first time since Yūgata had died. I was no longer the quiet girl who kept to herself and sat in the back of the class, never speaking unless called upon.

Most importantly, I was no longer a woman of few words.

I just jolted out of my thoughts, and the others out of their slumber, when a loud '_bang_' resounded from downstairs, followed by –

"Hisoka, dear! We're back!"

Looks like the roads had been cleared enough for driving – my family had returned.

And I had a bunch of boys over.

Oh shit. I was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**THE END!**

**Again, there will be a sequel… I need suggestions for a title though – if you guys have any ideas, please leave them in a review!**

**Thank you to all of the people who have read this all the way through! I really enjoyed writing 'A Women of Few Words' and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
